


Teenage Love Affair

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Affairs, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Tarjei在Skam第三季开始之前就见过Henrik





	1. 他这么帅，我当然愿意了

**Author's Note:**

> 本来不想开坑的  
> 但是其实只想好了第一章这五千字的内容哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 接下来怎么写还要再想想，嘻嘻，希望三章内能结束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *提到了Lea，她是一个重要角色，不想看到她请关掉这篇文章。  
> 没有要冒犯她的意思，名字只是借用。

**Chapter One 他这么帅，我当然愿意了**

 

Tarjei从来都没有很喜欢过Lea，但是这个女孩确实有一些让他不厌烦的技巧。

比如现在，她握着他的性器吞吐着，他觉得很舒服，酥酥麻麻的那种舒服。

不过他们也就仅此而已。对于更深一步的交流，Tarjei暂时还没有兴趣。毕竟，他现在只有16岁，刚因为一些人的谩骂关掉了自己的社交账号。

他太清楚Lea接近他是为了什么，他现在出名了，不管是好的名声还是坏的名声，他现在已经出名了。Lea，他的同班同学，曾经都不正眼看他，Skam播出没多久，她在楼道里遇到他，便会热情万分地打招呼。Jakob还调侃他是不是背着他睡了Lea没跟他说。

“我怎么会不跟你们说呢，”Tarjei翻了个白眼：“再说了，她又不是我的菜。”

“那谁是你的菜啊？”Jakob揶揄到：“感觉你丫到了三十还得是个处。”

“靠，滚你丫的。”Tarjei笑着给了他一拳。

的确，Tarjei对女孩子没什么兴趣。看到大长腿、乳沟、翘臀，他也会多看那么一两眼，纯欣赏地看一两眼。但是其他的？感觉还不如踢球。Tarjei从小就开始踢球了，一开始是因为他爸是巴萨的球迷，然后他又留长头发被其他小朋友嘲笑，于是他就生着气去踢球了。别看他瘦瘦小小长发飘飘的，踢起球来那叫一个狠，速度也很快，作为一个前锋，吸引了不少球探的注意。

15岁时，一份来自伦敦的合同摆在他面前，如果他愿意，便可以加入热刺队的青训营，未来成为职业足球运动员。

“Tarjei，我签字了？”他爸爸捏着笔看着他。

“爱签不签，我无所谓。”Tarjei玩着手机，满不在乎地说。

“你可考虑好了？虽然不是拉玛西亚但是，热刺也不错，对吧。”爸爸自言自语道：“不过就是远了点，也就一个小时时差，你小姨也在伦敦还能照顾你。可是你真的会适合英超吗，哎为什么不是巴萨呢，要不我就签了吧……”

“爸……你真的。”Tarjei抬起头：“要是我能自己给自己签字就好了，你可真纠结！”

“不是我纠结，是我舍不得你。”爸爸叹了口气：“毕竟，你还没长大呢。”

“我都15岁了！我怎么还没长大啊！”Tarjei不高兴了：“Jakob都有女朋友了，他也15岁！诶等等，我去接个电话。”

Tarjei的手机响了起来。

爸爸耸耸肩：“好吧，我也再纠结一会儿。”

Tarjei捏着电话出去了。

就在Tarjei爸爸摘掉笔帽，要落笔的那刻，“啊！”的一声，Tarjei尖叫出来，把他爸吓了一跳。

“Pappa！不要签！不要签！”Tarjei蹦了起来，抱住他爹：“爸爸，我要当演员了！我不要踢球了！我要当演员了！”

“什么情况？”他爹一头雾水。

“哎呀我上周五下午去试镜，NRK的一个什么电视剧，他们刚通知我试镜过了！。”Tajei如释重负地说：“老爸，说真的，我老早就不想踢球了，真心烦了…你别生气啊…”

他爹伸手抱住Tarjei，摸摸他的脑袋：“你去做你想做的事情，我怎么会生气呢？逼你去做你不喜欢的事，我才会难过。但是……上周五？你不是有数学课吗？怎么回事，我们是不是应该聊聊你翘课的问题？”

Tarjei迅猛地推开他爹叽哩哇啦叫着跑走，迎面撞上下班回来的Tarjei妈妈。他妈皱着眉头走进屋：“你儿子这是什么情况？”

“我看是傻了，”他爹无奈地摇摇头。

后来有记者问他怎么被选上这个角色时，Tarjei清了清嗓子，酷酷地说：“也没什么，我就是接到电话说我被选上出演Isak了，虽然那会儿我还不太清楚这个角色到底是干啥的，这也就是我第二次试镜而已本身也就没抱太大希望。但接到电话之后我还是蛮开心的，可是我又不想告诉我妈，于是我就自己跑去个空房间大喊YES！太好了！”

“啧，空房间，大喊Yes？身为你爹我怎么这么没有存在感呢？”Tarjei爸爸不满地说。

“以后我会多提提你。”Tarjei拍拍他的肩：“我总不能说当时你要因为我翘课揍我所以我跑走了吧，这样太不帅了。”

“……年纪轻轻的，偶像包袱倒是挺重。”他爹忍不住吐槽。

演戏，真是太有意思了。

Tarjei不觉得自己这个角色有什么难度，虽然他和Isak的性格不太像，但是，演绎这个角色并不是什么难事。

他一直都是喜欢观察生活的人，Isak这样的男孩子，生活中也并不少见。

可是他没意料到的是竟然会有观众如此真情实感地跑去他社交账号下骂Isak，说他招数太恶心什么的，骂得很难听。

Tarjei只能一边安慰自己是自己演得太好，这是演反派的风险，一边生气地删了Instagram账号。

老子才不要为你们这些恶意留言生气呢，他噘着嘴，把手机扔在一边，打开了守望先锋，说到底，他还是一个只有16岁的少年。

“Hey，你的ig账号不见了。”

“是你自己删了吗？”

“好可惜。”

他的facebook弹出Lea发来的消息。

“嗯，不想玩了，没意思。”

他回道。

“对，还是Jodel好玩”

Lea回复。

Tarjei并不知道该回些什么，于是他接着打游戏。

“有空吗现在，我过来找你？”

Lea又发来一条。

喔，有意思。Tarjei想。

所以现在，Lea只穿着黑色蕾丝内衣，在他两腿间给他口交。

Tarjei射在她嘴里时，她皱了一下眉头，把精液吐到纸上。

“你真的不想更进一步吗？”Lea拉着Tarjei的手放在自己胸部：“你真的不想感受一下……”

“我还没准备好。”Tarjei说，他抽回手，看着Lea，表情有些愧疚：“我也可以帮你舔，如果你需要的话……”

“算了。”Lea套上裙子，整理了一下头发，她满不在乎地说：“不着急。”

她的手机震了震，她拿起来看了看信息，脸上露出了微妙的笑容，“我先走了。”说着她抓起包包慌忙走出了门。

Tarjei松了口气。他和Lea，这是什么关系，他自己也搞不清楚。Lea总在主动联系他，他既不喜欢，也不讨厌，对他这个年纪的少年来说，似乎和异性相处才是政治正确。

但他觉得不能再这样下去了，他想，我得尽快和她说清楚。

 

“为了庆祝下一季Skam是我们宝贝主演，所以，今晚我们一起去吃泰国菜吧！”Tarjei妈妈兴奋地说。

“我不想去……咳……”Tarjei趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，他感冒了，只想睡觉。

“去嘛……妈妈我好不容易订上位嘛，Plah诶！你知道有多难订吗！”Tarjei妈妈在他身边坐下：“我想吃泰国菜嘛！”

“Momma！对老爸撒娇去！咳咳”Tarjei推了推他妈妈的腰。

“那你答应我，晚上我们一起去吃饭。”

“我不要，又鼻涕又咳嗽的，我想睡觉……”

“你有一天可以睡！乖！你看我都给你请过假了。”

“好吧好吧你快走吧我答应就是了……”

“谢谢宝贝儿！”Tarjei妈妈抓着他的腮帮子在他脑门印了个吻：“我上班去了哦晚上见。”

Tarjei蒙着枕头叹了口气，有时候他觉得自己这么成熟，主要是因为父母太有童心。

 

Tarjei再次被他爸爸从被窝里挖出来的时候他觉得自己真的要生气了。

花了五分钟他才忍住自己的怒火，想起答应了妈妈的晚餐。

他套了个连帽衫在外面，又戴了个口罩。

“有这么夸张吗？”他爸看着他这副模样不禁问。

“要不是答应妈妈了我连门都不想出。”Tarjei没好气似地说：“快开车！”

他眯了一会儿，就到了目的地。

“快，把后座上给你妈的花拿着。”他爹摇醒他。

“不是说是要为我庆祝吗……”Tarjei翻了个白眼：“你俩搞浪漫就不要拉上我了好吗！”

“一起庆祝，乖。”

“我一定是领养的……”

Tarjei一边打喷嚏一边抱着花往Plah Restaurant里面走，这束玫瑰上还撒了奇怪的香水味，刺激的他本来就很难受的鼻子更痒了。

“阿嚏！”他揉着鼻子，庆幸自己戴了口罩，不然一定很恶心。 

紧接着他就撞上了个人，花掉到了地上。

“啊对不起，”对方连忙蹲下帮他拿起花。

“像个呆子一样傻站在这里。”Tarjei不满地嘟囔道。

“你的花很好看。”对方对他笑了笑，把花放进Tarjei手中。

“谢谢。”Tarjei说，他避看了对方的视线，绕过他向他妈妈的桌子走去，他感到自己好像脸红了。

再一次，他庆幸自己戴了口罩。

对方，这个傻大个，还挺帅的。穿着白衬衣和黑裤子，布洛克鞋。衬衫纽扣前两颗都没有系，锁骨若隐若现。

蓝眼睛，金头发，大背头，高原红，大夏天的，竟然腮帮子两坨红，Tarjei内心头偷笑了一下。

哦，还有，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，有颗虎牙尖尖的。

 

“谢谢宝贝儿，”妈妈开心地从Tarjei手里接过花。

Tarjei摘下口罩在妈妈对面坐下：“老爸停车去了，马上来。”

“你的脸怎么回事？怎么这么红？发烧了吗？”妈妈伸手摸了摸Tarjei的额头。

“没有啊，没有红，这么暗的光你哪里能看出我脸红啊不要想太多。”Tarjei故作镇定地说。心跳漏了一拍。

 

这餐好不好吃，他是没察觉到。16岁的男孩最爱的还是薯条和汉堡，这种一道道上的精致菜品，根本不管饱。

他真的很想问服务生要一大桶可乐抱着喝。

但是他知道，Lea就坐在他身后那桌。隔着棵盆栽。他听见她那个咯咯的笑声，还有那讲话的口气，绝对就是她。她好像是在跟别的男人约会，不停地在向对方撒娇。

Tarjei觉得有点慌乱又有些尴尬，只希望他们能够先走，不然待会儿遇上了向爸妈介绍都挺尴尬的。毕竟是同学，认出来还是得互相打个招呼。虽然Lea这段时间经常去他家，但是他都会确保爸妈不在客厅才会让她进来，他不知道该怎么对爸妈解释他和Lea的关系。现在Lea在约会别人，他反而松了一口气。

只要待会儿不直接碰面就行。

“所以，Isak下一季会是什么样子？他会向Jonas表白吗？还是真的和Chris在一起了？”妈妈好奇地问。

“什么？”Tarjei回过神来。

“我说下季Isak是和Chris在一起了吗？”

“我晕，和Chris有什么关系。”

“Noora和Eva不都觉得是和Chris？还是和Jonas？和Jonas不太可能吧，Jonas太直了——”

“应该是有新的角色的，最近我们在挑演员。”

“喔~~~”妈妈很三八地说：“是帅小伙还是？”

“你好烦啊不要问啦！”

“告诉妈妈嘛，Isak的走向到底是什么？”

“你很烦！爸爸，管管你老婆！”

“Tarjei，你就告诉你妈吧，咱家里人自己知道又没关系。”

“啊……真是疯了。”

 

Lea他们好像先吃完了，他的余光看见Lea走向了洗手间，Tarjei松了口气。

他偷偷扭过头想迅速瞟一眼看看Lea到底在和谁吃饭。

结果竟然看到刚才那个男孩子，他低着头，满是笑意地看着手机。

Fuck。

Tarjei在内心默默骂了一句。

 

Tarjei妈妈搂着他的胳膊出来时，奥斯陆的天还大亮。

Tarjei一眼就瞅见不远处有两个啃在一起的年轻人，是Lea和刚才那个男人。

Tarjei拉起连帽衫上的帽子，戴上。

不爽极了，他也不知道自己在不爽什么。他只能肯定自己不是因为Lea和别的男人交往而吃醋，拜托，他根本都不喜欢Lea啊。

看来，只有另一个原因了。

Tarjei不想去想。

 

“早啊Tarjei。”Julie和Tarjei打了个招呼，在他身边坐下，选角导演往她手里塞了一打艺人资料，她翻起来：“今天试最后一轮，无论如何我们选出来这个家伙来。”

“今天几个人啊？”Tarjei问。

“10个左右，不过还有几个超龄的。”选角导演说。

“没事，先看看再说。”Julie说：“不要有压力，我们肯定能选出来的，回去再看看前几轮复试的视频，比较一下。”

 

Tarjei伸了个懒腰，盘着腿坐在桌子上。

试了一天，他累坏了。

和各种各样的男孩子调了一段情，有些男孩吓到了，他们没有预料到这会是个同性恋的角色，有些男孩的反应又过于“假”，还有些几句台词都背不住，直接淘汰。

Tarjei和Julie交换了个眼神，他俩都觉得只能再之前试镜过的演员里挑了，Tarjei记着有几个还不错，实在不行就跟Julie推荐Jakob吧，虽然那小子完全没有表演经验，但怎么说也是他好哥们，应该会是可塑之才，而且两人都这么熟了，一起长大，一起裸泳，什么样子没见过啊，搂搂亲亲抱抱应该都不是问题。

“最后一个，Henrik Holm，这个是95的，岁数大了点。”选角导演说：“我叫他进来了哈。”

Tarjei赶紧调整了一下情绪，打起精神，坐直了身体。

 

“各位好，我是Henrik Holm。”高个男孩对着镜头笑着自我介绍：“身高193，之前有参演过Halvbroren。特长是厨艺，喜欢听音乐，现在是一名咖啡师，也是模特。”

“好的，谢谢。”选角导演关上机，拍了拍Tarjei的肩：“接下来Tarjei要和你搭档一场戏，这是这场戏的内容，我带你去隔壁，给你一些准备时间，等你准备好了叫我们，我们就开始，好吧。”

这个叫做Henrik的男生跟着选角导演走出了门。

“你怎么是一副要窒息的表情。”Julie瞟了Tarjei一眼，看了看Henrik的模卡：“怎么，认识这个男的？”

“没，没有。”Tarjei心虚地说。

他万万没有想到，这个Henrik Holm就是那天在Plah遇到的男人，Lea的男朋友。

很快，Henrik便笑着推开门，说他准备好了。

Tarjei好讨厌他的笑，怎么会有人无时无刻不在笑呢，脸不会僵吗。已经长得这么好看了，人们是会原谅帅哥脾气不好的，所以他可以不要再笑了吗。他腹诽道。

“那，还请Tarjei多多指教了。”Henrik说。

“啊？”Tarjei有些慌张：“没有，没有。我哪里敢指教。”

 

这场戏，是Julie为了试镜专门写的。

新加入的这个角色，名字都还没有起好，在这场戏里，他就是“男人”

Isak和“男人”

 

**夜 内 Gay Bar吧台**

Isak沮丧地喝着酒，他玩着插在长岛冰茶里的纸雨伞，看上去要哭了。一个穿着一套西装的陌生男人在他身边坐下，点了一杯单一麦芽威士忌。

男人

（凑到Isak耳边）

你成年了吗？

 

Isak

（吓了一跳，故作镇定反问道）

你成年了吗？

 

男人

（开心地）

今天正好18岁，你可以看我的ID

 

Isak

那你装什么大人

 

男人 

哈哈，我早就想像Kingsman一样体会一下穿西装喝威士忌然后拿着雨伞biubiubiu的感觉了！

 

Isak

（翻了个白眼）

幼稚

 

男人

（再次凑到他耳边）

你也喜欢男生吗？

 

Isak

（慌乱地）

你在胡说些什么

 

男人 

（暧昧地搂住Isak的腰）

这里可是奥斯陆最有名的gay bar…你不是gay的话，来这里做什么

 

Isak

（不服输地）

我是gay又怎样

 

Isak举起他的酒，挑起眉。

 

Isak

有本事的话，一口气干了！

 

男人

干了就干了！

 

两人碰杯，各自喝完手中的酒。两个人看着对方，傻笑起来。

 

男人

有没有人跟你说，你长得挺好看。

 

Isak

男生怎么可以用好看形容，我这叫长得帅。

 

男人

好的，你很帅。

 

男人再次凑上来，他的脸在Isak面前渐渐放大，鼻息喷在Isak的脸上。

 

男人

我要吻你了

 

“Cut！”Julie说。

Tarjei和Henrik赶紧弹开。

试了这么多次戏，只有这次，Tarjei觉得自己完全忘了是在给人搭戏，如果Julie不喊Cut，他现在一定一定在和Henrik接吻。

Henrik，看上去，也有些不安。他局促地搓着手，不敢看Tarjei。

“再试一轮吧，”Julie说，她对选角导演点了点头，示意她接着录：“这场我们做个即兴表演。Tarjei，你自己想个场景，给Henrik搭个戏。”

Tarjei点点头。一般遇上特别好的，Julie就会要求再即兴来一段。

“你要休息一下吗，”Tarjei转向Henrik问。

“没关系，随时开始就好。”Henrik说，表情稍微放松些。

“我睡了你女朋友。”Tarjei蓦地说。

Henrik有些猝不及防，他皱了一下眉，然后才反应过来Tarjei已经开始了。他镇定地调整了一下表情。

“I fucked her.”Tarjei用英语重复了一遍。

“不可能，你在开什么玩笑，我女朋友非常爱我。”Henrik冷笑了一下，好像听到了什么荒唐的话。

“我没有在开玩笑。你的女朋友，Lea Meyer，非常性感。”Tarjei抱胸站着，趾高气扬地看着Henrik：“你知道她有多喜欢我吗？我那玩意，她就舍不得我从她的下面抽开……”

Henrik一把抓起Tarjei的领子：“闭嘴！我不准你侮辱她！”

“你床上技巧再不磨炼的话，她可就要跟我跑了。”Tarjei毫不畏惧地盯着Henrik，Henrik面色发青，眼睛好像在喷火。

“Fuck you！”他咬牙切齿地说。

“随时欢迎。”Tarjei笑了。

“好的好的停了！”选角导演连忙说，这两人剑拔弩张地，再不喊cut感觉两人真要打起来。

 

“所以你到底有没有睡他女朋友？”趁着选角导演送Henrik走的时候，Julie问。

“当然没有了。”Tarjei连忙否认道。

“但是Lea Meyer？连名带姓的你也编的出来？”Julie挑眉说，明显是不相信。

“嘿嘿我正好有个同学叫这个，第一反应就用了嘛。”Tarjei干咳了两声。

“怎么样？觉得这个？”选角导演走进来说。

“你觉得呢？”Julie看着Tarjei。

“我？我觉得可以啊。”Tarjei说。

“哪个可以？”Julie问。

“今天我们还试了谁？”Tarjei耸耸肩：“我忘得差不多了，回看一下录像吧。”

“不用了，我看就他了。”

“讲老实话，95年会不会有点太大了？”选角导演问。

“不大啊。”Tarjei说：“他要不说我会觉得我们差不多大。”

“Tarjei，我再问你一个严肃地问题。”Julie说：“如果我不喊Cut，你们会真的接吻吗？”

“会啊，我是职业的。”Tarjei故作轻松地说。

“别打岔，我是认真地，我给Isak写了很多亲热戏，而你，是Isak。”Julie看着Tarjei的眼睛：“你想亲他吗？你愿意亲他吗？”

“他这么帅，我当然愿意了。”Tarjei笑了起来，这句话是认真的。

“那就是他了，”Julie也笑起来：“Henrik Holm，你的男朋友！”

 

** TBC **

 

** 标题曲是Alicia Keys的 Teenage Love Affair。 **

** 所以，一定会是HE的我保证！（写下来提醒自己不要写着写着又往BE里写了） **

 


	2. 放心，我会和Tarjei好好培养感情的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tarjei，你知道为什么男生小时候喜欢一个女生，就爱欺负她，抓她辫子，掀她裙子之类的吗？”Henrik靠近Tarjei，看着他的眼睛轻声说：“你炸毛的样子，真的非常可爱。”

**Chapter 2 放心，我会和Tarjei好好培养感情的**

 

“你到底是怎么回事情？”

Lea坐在Tarjei面前，表情严肃，像是要吃了他。

“你又不是我男朋友你瞎吃什么醋？”她捏着杯子怒气冲冲地说：“你要是喜欢我为什么不跟我说？反而在我交了男朋友的时候跟他说这种话，你自己不觉得羞愧吗？”

“我……”此时此刻Tarjei也觉得自己很不占理，也无力辩解：“对不起，我当时就是脑子抽了脱口而出……”

“我和他刚刚交往没多久，我还蛮喜欢他的，天啊，你，太造孽了……”说着说着，Lea竟然哭了起来，Tarjei完全不知所措，只得拿起纸巾温柔地帮Lea擦眼泪。

“我交了男朋友也确实应该和你聊聊，这点怪我，Tarjei，你要是喜欢我就应该直接跟我说，而不要这么吃醋，虽然我也不知道你怎么会知道我们在交往，我们都没公开呢，但是，哦天啊！你是在跟踪我吗？”

Lea一边哭一边崩溃地说：“你对我原来这么深的感情吗？”

“……这个你真的误会了！！！”Tarjei也很崩溃：“你和他在Plah吃饭的时候我也在，所以就看见你们了，我没有在跟踪你！另外，这些话你可能不爱听但是我对你确实还没有到喜欢那个地步……你有了喜欢的人，我很为你高兴，我真心希望你们幸福。”Tarjei握着Lea的手腕，诚恳地说。

“谢谢你，但是，你不喜欢我的话为什么要找到他还跟他说这些话？”Lea一脸不相信：“承认吧Tarjei，你在吃醋。”

“等等，等等，”Tarjei摆摆手：“我不是直接找到他故意跟他说这些话的。他是来Skam试镜的，就在今天下午。我会那样说也是因为我们有一个即兴表演，我没想到他会去问你，所以他都没跟你说他来试镜吗？”

“Skam试镜？”Lea停止了抽泣，茫然地说：“他完全没有跟我说……”

“哎，虽然这个不应该现在就公布出去，对你来说应该也不是个好消息，”Tarjei看着她，表情有些难以捉摸：“但是Henrik，Julie已经选他做下一季的演员了，而且，”Tarjei顿了顿：“这个角色，是Isak的男朋友。也就是说，是我的男朋友。”

Lea呆住了。

 

再次见到Henrik时，Tarjei觉得有些尴尬。

显然Henrik也觉得很尴尬，很罕见的，他推门进来看见Tarjei时，脸上没有笑容，他扫了一眼屋子，坐在了Ulrikke身边。

“哇，你好帅哦！”Ulrikke夸张地说。

Henrik笑了起来。

他笑了，嗯。Tarjei并没有很开心。

今天是第三季开机前的筹备会议，第三季的主要演职人员悉数到场。

“那么，新加入的朋友们，自我介绍一下吧。”Julie说：“从Ruby开始。”

Ruby和大家挥了挥手，害羞地做了自我介绍。

这个叫做Ruby的姑娘长得好像娜塔莉波曼，Tarjei想，蛮正的诶。

“Ruby将扮演Emma，和我们的Isak小朋友有感情线哦~”Julie冲Tarjei眨了下眼。

“我不同意，”Ulrikke举起手来：“应该要Vilde和Isak有感情线才合理呀，对不对Tarjei？”

“我觉得可以在Party上Isak和Vilde喝多了然后……你懂的……”Tarjei非常配合地说：“这两个人可以亲热起来，然后观众就会以为这季是他俩的故事，然后第二集就会发现，哇！和预期的完全不一样——”

“行了行了，”Julie打断他：“我说，你俩要这么渴望有亲热戏的话，请下了戏去亲热，想怎么亲怎么亲，想怎么热怎么热，谢谢！下一位，Henrik。”

Henrik站了起来，瞬间吸引了众人视线。

“大家好，我叫Henrik Holm，听说我是Isak的男朋友。以后还请多多指教了，Tarjei。”说完，他就笑盈盈地坐下了。

整个屋子安静了。

紧接着爆发出一阵欢呼，周围响起此起彼伏的“亲一个！”“亲一个！”。

Tarjei尴尬极了，他完全没预料到Henrik会这么说。

“啊啊啊啊你干嘛坐我这里啦坐Tarjei身边去！”Ulrikke用胳膊肘推了推Henrik。

“别闹……”Henrik和她嬉闹起来。

“安静！！！！！”Julie大吼一声：“接下来是Sacha！”

大家安静下来，看着Sacha。

Sacha耸耸肩：“大家好，我是Sacha，第三季里我是Isak小队的核心成员。然后我想说，我也想看Tarjei和Henrik亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

Sacha带着大家有节奏的鼓起掌来，一脸不嫌事大的恶作剧表情。 

Tarjei想钻地洞。

他的好哥们，David，也完全没有要帮他的意思，反而推着他的后背要他站起来去亲Henrik。

“别闹啦，Henrik有女朋友的好伐。”Tarjei说。

瞬间屋子就安静下来。

一时间场面有些尴尬。

“啊你有女朋友啊，好遗憾。”本是贴着Henrik坐着的Ulrikke，向Josefine靠了靠，倒在她怀里。Joesefine无奈地戳了戳她的脑门：“你个花痴。”

Julie清清嗓子：“好的，接下来我们继续开会。大家都拿到第一集的剧本了吧？从第一场开始顺一下。”

Tarjei拿起剧本，他感到有一束冰冷的目光从Henrik的方向射来。他小心翼翼地瞄过去，发现果然是Henrik在瞪他。但是Henrik一接触到他的目光，便移开了视线。

哎，要不要还是跟他好好聊聊，解释清楚，不然接下来这戏可怎么演啊。Tarjei在心里默默叹了口气。

 

“OK，各组接下来自己开分组会，大家可以散了。”Julie一边收拾剧本一边说：“Tarjei，Henrik，你们两个留一下。”

“Julie，你真的不再考虑Isak和Vilde的可能性吗？”Ulrikke眨巴着大眼睛对Julie撒娇道。

“我亲爱的姑娘，这季你会有男朋友的。”Julie摸了摸她的脑袋：“但是现在，我要好好和这两位未来的情侣交流一番。”

Julie转向Tarjei和Henrik，这两位正面朝不同方向站着，一个看天，一个看地：“走吧，我们去一楼的cafe聊。”

说着她拿起文件走在前面，Tarjei和Henrik互看了对方一眼，赶紧跟上。

从NRK三楼的会议室到一楼的Cafe，平时也就一分钟的路程，Tarjei觉得自己得走了十分钟。这段路程里他一直在纠结要怎么和Henrik解释他和Lea的关系，他也不知道Lea对Henrik说了多少，怎么样描述他们的关系才能让Henrik不要揍他呢。为什么当时他要脱口而出那句话呢，他是被什么鬼附身了吗，他开始后悔，开始思考人生为什么会在某个契机莫名其妙的做出选择，开始思考人生有没有后悔药可以吃，开始思考为什么人要有思想——

“你还想去哪里？Tarjei？”Julie拉住他。

“喔，到了哦……”Tarjei尴尬地挠挠头，拉开椅子在Henrik身边坐下。

“所以，我是想和你们聊聊角色的问题，以及表演的问题。”Julie说。

“Tarjei，我知道你一直对于自己要做主演这件事很有压力，但是trailer也早播了，后悔也来不及了，况且观众反应非常好，大家都非常期待，所以我希望你不要有压力。”

“Well，看来我没白被泼一脸牛奶。”Tarjei耸耸肩。

Henrik噗嗤笑了出来。

哦他终于又笑了。Tarjei心想，气氛终于缓和了。

“我不管你们之前有没有过节，总之一开机，你俩的状态就得是对的，我不管你们关机之后怎么打架——打也不能打脸——总之你们，要好好对待你们的角色，把他们演活了。”Julie看着他们，严肃地说。

Tarjei有时候觉得Julie像老师，有时候又觉得Julie像他妈。但是奇怪的是，世界上他就是最听Julie的话。他相信Julie胜过相信他自己，因为他看不透自己，可是Julie却能轻易地看穿他。

“所以我希望，你们把你们的私人恩怨解决好，好好相处，好好培养感情。希望你们后天出现在片场时，可以完美地完成每场戏。”Julie补充道。

“我们没有私人恩怨，”Henrik笑着说：“放心，我会和Tarjei好好培养感情的。”说着Henrik拍了拍Tarjei的肩。

“那就好，毕竟Tarjei还是个孩子，”Julie调侃道：“你是大人，让着他点。”

“等等，等等，谁说我还是个孩子？明年我就18了！”Tarjei不满地直起身子，想要甩开Henrik搭在他肩膀的胳膊。

“好的，好的，严格说来，你还是我的前辈呢，对不对。”Henrik侧过身看着Tarjei，Tarjei感觉他的手加重了力气，抓着他的肩头有点痛：“前辈，请多多指教。”Henrik盯着Tarjei的眼睛，一字一句地说。

Tarjei感到自己要在他碧蓝色的眼里溺水而亡。

“能不能不要学日本人讲话……”Tarjei避开他的眼神，笑声嘟囔着。

“还说我呢， _Isakyaki_ ？”Henrik挑起了眉。

“那什么，”Julie清了清嗓子：“这名字是Mari起的，请你不要伤及无辜。”

Henrik尴尬地松开了手。

 

当Tarjei以为他们之间不能更尴尬的时候，Lea出现了。

现在他们三个站在NRK的门口，Lea手里举着两只甜筒，本来她看见Henrik时笑得很开心，可紧接着她就看到Henrik身边垂头丧气的Tarjei，笑容凝固在脸上。

“很好，看来你们已经互相认识了。”Lea把一只甜筒塞给Henrik：“Henrik，这是我的前男友Tarjei，”然后她又叉腰转身看着Tarjei：“Tarjei，这是我的现男友Henrik。”

“呃，我们不是……”Tarjei刚想开口，就被Lea瞪了回去。

“好吧，请你好好对待Lea。”Tarjei结结巴巴地说。

“Lea和我在一起，一定会更开心。”Henrik笑着说，但Tarjei觉得他这表情可以用一个词形容就是：皮笑肉不笑。

“我们走吧宝贝儿，”Henrik一把搂过Lea的腰，在她脸颊亲了一口。

“哦对了，谢谢亲爱的，但是我不爱吃甜食，还是把这个留给Tarjei小朋友吧。”说着Henrik把甜筒递给了Tarjei。

Tarjei丈二和尚摸不着头脑，傻愣愣地接过甜筒。

接着Henrik就搂着Lea走了。

走过他时Henrik还撞了一下他的肩。

“这人到底是要干什么？？？？？？？？？？？”

Tarjei转身看着他俩远去的背影，感觉很不开心。

甜筒化了，滴到他新买的鞋上，他更不开心了。

“他奶奶的，一定是看到要化了才给我吃，就是要毁掉我的鞋！我的新AJ限量版！！！！！！！！！！”

Tarjei发出一声绝望的叫喊，一口咬掉了甜筒的一半，嘎嘣脆，仿佛那是Henrik的脑袋。

 

看到Henrik出现在片场时，Tarjei一阵烦躁。好在先拍Isak小队聊女人和Vilde邀请他们去Kosegruppa，那哥们就坐在沙发上玩手机当背景板。听到Marlon在讲什么没有阴蒂的女人，Tarjei吓了一跳。剧本里只写了钓猫男，剩下的都是他们自由发挥的产物。

没想到Marlon这小子，经验这么丰富。

Tarjei一边抠着红豆面包一边想。

“Cut。”Julie喊：“现在补Isak特写，从手摇上去，卡在Isak脸上，Isak你词记住了吗，如果卡壳了我们就停下分开拍。先一条试一下。”

“我记住了，我没问题。”Tarjei说。

“好，前面你看到Even那段，Even你过来，给他搭个戏。男孩们说的差不多的时候你就看Isak，时间你们自己把握。”

Julie一喊action，Tarjei就进入了Isak模式。

他看着Even，心想很少有男孩子能把这么丑的牛仔穿的那么好看。他看着男孩和Vilde聊着天，看着他的金色狼奔头，想着如果他头发放下来会是什么样子。紧接着男孩就感受到了他的视线，看似漫不经心地回望着他。

看着他做了一个Fuck You的口型。

Tarjei慌张地移开视线，看似娇羞，实则内心充满怒火，但又发不了脾气。只能镇定地把这段戏演完，还好没忘词。

“Ok，补一个Isak的视角。Even准备。”

摄影师在Tarjei身边坐下，调试镜头。

“Tarjei，太挤的话你可以去外面坐，不用给Henrik搭。”Mari说。

“没事，我给Henrik搭一下。”Tarjei也学会了皮笑肉不笑。

于是在Even抖着圆珠笔漫不经心地看向Isak时，我们的Tarjei回了他一句

“Fuck you back”的口型，并附赠了他的中指。

Henrik笑的非常开心。

“停，Henrik，笑大了。重来。”

Tarjei非常满意，看到Henrik挨训重拍比他骂回去还让他满意，有种报复的快感，他得意地冲Henrik做起了鬼脸。

“Tarjei，你给我出去坐，不要捣乱。”

Tarjei抬起头，Julie正抱胸看着他。

Tarjei只得吐舌头起身，瞟见Henrik正放肆大笑。

这个大混蛋，你给我等着！Tarjei攥紧了拳头，气鼓鼓地走出片场。

 

中午吃饭，Tarjei正和Marlon，David聊着最新上映的电影时，Henrik端着盘子坐到了他的对面。

David非常三八地把Marlon拉走了坐到了Iman那边。

Tarjei顿时觉得自己已经饱了，把盘子推到一边。

“为什么不吃了？”Henrik一边吃一边说：“还剩这么多。不吃饱了怎么长个子。”

“要你管。”Tarjei说：“你想干什么。你一个老年人干嘛和我们年轻人坐在一起，你应该去找Julie和Mari他们那些成年人。”

“好的，我会告诉Julie和Mari，Tarjei说你们是老年人。”

“你！”Tarjei真是要被气死了：“大混蛋！”

“乖，好好吃饭。”Henrik拿起薯条，喂到Tarjei嘴边。

鬼使神差地，Tarjei张开了嘴，吃掉了那根没有番茄酱的薯条。

“真乖。”Henrik揉了揉Tarjei的脑袋。

“靠，都是油你往我头上擦！”Tarjei抓住他的手腕，生气地说。

“你脸红了。”Henrik看着他，笑了起来。

“你才脸红了呢。”Tarjei慌张低下头，抓起可乐喝了一口，差点呛到。

“那是我的可乐诶。”Henrik连忙起身拍拍他的背，好一会儿Tarjei才缓过来。

“你果然还是个宝宝。”Henrik说。

“我才不是宝宝！”Tarjei愤怒地咳嗽着。

“好，好，大人Tarjei，我们可不可以休战了？”Henrik无奈地说。

“明明就是你一直在挑衅我……莫名其妙的……”Tarjei委屈极了：“我不知道Lea怎么和你说的，但是现在我和她已经没关系了……”

“Tarjei，你知道为什么男生小时候喜欢一个女生，就爱欺负她，抓她辫子，掀她裙子之类的吗？”Henrik靠近Tarjei，看着他的眼睛轻声说：“你炸毛的样子，真的非常可爱。”

说完Henrik起身，端着盘子把垃圾收走了。

Tarjei的心砰砰直跳。

一直到白天的戏都拍完，他才缓了过来。

 

几场和Henrik的对手戏，他都拿捏的很好，基本都是一条过。

因为看到Henrik，他也确实很不自在。那股慌张劲表现的淋漓尽致。

十七岁的男孩子，完全不懂对方轻飘飘抛下的那句话到底是什么意思。

 

Isak和Even在洗手间相遇那场戏拍完，夜色终于降临，大家移动到室外的场地，布光的布光，做道具的做道具，调机器的调机器。

拍了一条之后Julie不太满意光的效果，灯光组又在重新调光。

“讲真，刚才那张戏好浪费纸。Julie能想出这个桥段也是很天才。”Tarjei说，他一边站在Henrik旁边陪他抽烟，一边看着工作人员忙碌。

“对，很不环保。”Henrik掸了掸烟灰。

“这玩意有这么好抽吗？”Tarjei看着他，好奇地问：“为什么你们都这么喜欢抽烟？还有大麻……我下午拍浴室戏的时候也抽了，抽了好多，不过不是大麻，好像是药草，特别恶心，吸进去，想吐，到现在人还是晕晕的……”

“之前没抽过大麻吧？”Henrik说：“刚在拍给你递大麻的时候，我还以为你是在演紧张所以不知道该怎么接。”

“拜托，我可不像你们社会人士，我可是很乖的。”Tarjei白了他一眼。

“那烟呢？会抽吗？”Henrik问。

“不喜欢抽。”Tarjei说。

“不喜欢抽就是不会抽喽。”Henrik丢掉烟头，用脚踩灭那抹光亮，又从烟盒里抽出一根烟点上。

他转头看着Tarjei，深吸了一口烟，挑起眉，又将那烟全数呼在Tarjei脸上：“乖孩子Tarjei，要不要我教教你怎么抽烟？”

烟雾迷蒙了Tarjei的双眼，他看见月色穿透烟雾抚摸着Henrik的金发。

Tarjei觉得自己要蒸腾起来，浑身燥热。

“你怎么了？怎么呆了？”Henrik伸出冰冷的手摸了摸Tarjei的额头：“冻着了？现在没那么冷啊？”

“好，”Tarjei说，他看着Henrik，声音有些颤抖：“教我抽烟。”

Henrik轻声笑了起来。

他没再着Tarjei，把手上的烟默默地抽完。

“我可不能带坏你。”Henrik踩灭烟头：“我还是很喜欢乖宝宝Tarjei的。”

他掐了掐Tarjei的脸颊。

“过去走位吧少年。”他说，转身回到片场。

 

拍完今天的戏回到家，Tarjei还是觉得晕晕的，一定一定是今天在片场吸了太多道具做的神秘草药烟的缘故。他觉得沮丧。

绝对绝对不是因为还没拍完戏的时候，Lea便出现在片场等着接Henrik回家。

Tarjei板着个脸推开了自家门，没人接他回家，他自己走回来的。

Tarjei妈妈看见Tarjei回家，开心地迎上想给Tarjei一个拥抱，却闻见浓浓的烟味，她不禁皱起眉：“宝贝儿，你怎么一身烟味啊！Julie让你们抽烟了？我得去找她聊聊——”

“妈妈，你不要大惊小怪。我们没有抽烟。他们卷的药草给我们，只是演戏罢了。”Tarjei烦闷地说：“我好累，我先洗澡睡了，晚安。”

他洗好澡，趴在床上，无聊地刷着facebook。

“睡了吗？”

Henrik发来一条信息。

“没有。怎么了？”

Tarjei坐了起来。

“明天你有什么安排？”

“我没有安排”

“晚上来我家餐厅吃饭吧:)”

Tarjei简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他读了三遍才确认Henrik是在邀请他一起吃晚餐。

“好啊”

“还有Lea，Marlon和Ulrikke也会到。”

Tarjei立刻后悔答应答应的太快。

“那我可以不去吗”

他回完信息，不开心地把手机扔在一边，把头埋进被子里，生闷气。

手机很快震动起来，他摸了半天才在床的另一头找到了自己的手机。

是来自Henrik Holm的来电。

“呃，喂。”他接起电话，非常紧张。

“怎么了？为什么不愿意来？”Henrik温柔的声音从听筒那边传来。

“没有啊，就是很尴尬，你看你正在和Lea交往，我是Lea的前男友，这很不合适吧。”Tarjei随便扯了个谎。

“喔，我还以为你是不愿意见我……”

“没有，你可是我戏里的男朋友，我怎么会不想见你。”Tarjei说，完全没察觉出自己话里的酸味。

“既然是男朋友，那就得按Julie说的，多见见面，培养培养感情。”Henrik又笑了起来：“所以我的男朋友，明天你到底来不来？”

“来来来，早知道你这个人这么混蛋，我就不该选你——”Tarjei无奈地说。

“所以，是你选了我。”Henrik说，好像是在回味Tarjei刚才那句话似的。

“晚安！再见！拜拜！”Tarjei慌忙地挂断了电话，他太后悔了，言多必失。他觉得自己和Henrik交手的这几个回合，自己简直是完败。他懊恼地抓着自己的头发，哀叹着，看见手机屏幕又亮了起来。

是来自Henrik Holm的信息。

“明天见，男盆友，晚安。”

 

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻猜猜到底是谁套路谁


	3. 刚才你说你想亲我，这话还做数吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想到了一个庆祝的方式，”Henrik说，他松开了Tarjei的肩膀。
> 
> “我想这么庆祝。”他说。双手捧住了Tarjei的脸。

**Chapter 3 刚才你说你想亲我，这话还做数吗**

拿到第三集剧本的时候，Tarjei正觉得自己坐在过山车上，而且是移动到顶点却出现故障不得不停下的过山车，悬在半空，要么静待维修人员的解救，亦或是从高空中坠落，粉身碎骨。

第一集播出时，他嘴上一副不在意的样子，心里却忐忑的的不行，Julie和Mari不会告诉他收视率如何，但是他下课回到自己会忍不住打开skam的官网，看看点击，刷刷留言。这是他第一次做主演，当作品终于展现在观众面前时，他觉得自己变得很赤裸，又无助，拍戏时和Henrik的那点不愉快在观众的反馈面前早被他忘得一干二净。然而，和他预期的一样，观众对于男孩子做主角的剧集似乎兴趣缺缺，前几个片段的点击率不尽如人意。虽然在Isak和Even的故事展开时终于有了好转，但他依然不确定这是不是大家的一时兴起。

纵使内心有再多压力，他还是很好的完成了第二集的拍摄。虽然那次聚会他最终还是没有去，但Henrik也并没再难为他。在第二集的拍摄过程中，两人配合的意外的默契，他竟然还配合自己rap掉了整整一首歌，虽然Henrik的beatbox有点垮掉，但Tarjei觉得这件事还蛮有趣。

可是一收工Tarjei的心又忐忑了起来，他叹了口气，希望自己能尽快调整好心情，可他还是克制不住的打开了网页，鼠标盘旋在留言板的图标上盘旋，犹豫着要不要再刷新。

“Tarjei，第三集剧本发你邮箱了，明天上午十点开会。

Julie”

Tarjei舒了一口气，果断关掉网页，打开了邮件。

 

Tarjei一晚上没睡好。做了各种乱七八糟的梦。梦见自己正在看收视率报告，第一集到第十集Skam的收视率都是0，然后数字0变成了一个骷髅头

不行，我真的得好好调节一下情绪，这才刚开始呢，他第一万次告诉自己。

他打了个呵欠随便套了个什么衣服揉着眼睛挤上了开往NRK的公交车。

下车的时候差点绊到自己，真的太困了。他在走廊里的咖啡机接了一杯美式，皱着鼻子一饮而尽。美式真的不让人开心，简直就是酸水。他又接了一杯浓缩，想翻翻盒子里还有没有奶球，却不小心把咖啡洒在了衣服上。

Fuck，他赶忙拿起纸巾，可他灰色的卫衣胸前已经湿了一片。

“嘿，你怎么总是毛手毛脚的。”一只手搭住了他的肩。他转身，看见Henrik笑盈盈的脸。

“昨晚没睡好？”Henrik一只胳膊搂着他的肩，一只手帮他用纸巾吸着咖啡渍，一边漫不经心地问。

“嗯。”Tarjei点点头，他觉得自己的大脑刚开机，还在很迟缓地启动进程。

“怪不得……诶，你这衣服穿反了吧？”Henrik拉了拉他的连帽衫的帽子：“正好也打湿了，要不要去换一下？”

Tarjei有些沮丧：“算了，就这样吧，已经脏了，不折腾了。”

“没事，我把里面这件脱给你，我外套蛮厚的。”Henrik说。Tarjei刚要拒绝，Henrik已经把他拉进了洗手间。

“真的不用麻烦了……”Tarjei呆呆地看着Henrik摘了帽子放下包脱掉夹克，费劲的脱他里面这件套头卫衣，有些不好意思。

“穿这个吧。”Henrik把他穿在里面的烟粉色卫衣脱给了他，他还贴身穿了一件白色长袖T恤：“你穿在外面应该正好，我穿有些短了。”

“谢，谢谢。”Tarjei从Henrik手里接过衣服，上面还残留着他的体温，暖暖的，透过他的指尖晕染开来。

脱自己衣服时，Tarjei有些害羞，他侧过身面对着洗手间的镜子，想避开Henrik的眼神。他里面也穿了一件白色长袖T恤，好像还和Henrik穿的是同一件。

“这颜色还挺衬你。”Henrik说。

Tarjei套好衣服看着镜子，不知什么时候Henrik已经站到他身旁，也注视着镜子中的他。

“头发都塌了。”说着，Henrik伸手帮Tarjei把掖在他脖子那里的卫衣帽子拉出来，揉了揉Tarjei的脑袋，撩起他的金色卷发。Tarjei就乖乖地站在那里任他摆布，缩着脖子垂着眼，很害羞。

“还没睡醒？”Henrik又顺势掐了掐Tarjei的脸颊，惹得Tarjei不满的抬头看着他。但Henrik并没有松手，他修长的手指扫过他的脸颊，摩挲着他的嘴唇，抬起了他的下巴。

Tarjei的瞳孔因惊讶而放大，松绿色的眼睛泛着琥珀色的波纹。本是紧闭的双唇张开，隐约能看见那柔软的舌。

他脸红了。

“你真好看，”Henrik说，松开手：“让我请你喝一杯咖啡吧。”

说完，他便笑了起来，大步走出了洗手间。

几秒种后，Tarjei才反应过来，拿着背包和衣服小跑跟上。

这该死的大长腿，怎么走的这么快，Tarjei想。

脸上的红晕还没褪去。

 

“你们俩，怎么，脸色怪怪的。”Julie抱着剧本走进会议室，看见坐在一起的Tarjei和Henrik，他们俩各自捧着一杯咖啡，安静地喝着，没有交谈，但两个人看着都挺害羞的样子。

“看来现在感情不错啊，”Julie调侃道，她把装订好的剧本分给他们：“昨晚都看了吧？有什么问题吗？”

“没有问题。”他俩异口同声地说。两人对视一眼，仿佛被这诡异的默契吓到。

“你俩，”Julie挑起眉：“到底什么情况？”

“没有情况！”两人再次异口同声地回答。

“Ho~”Julie看着他们，发出了一个耐人寻味的音节：“既然你们没有问题，那我要开始跟你们讲我的问题了，第四页——”

 

“你怎么走？”Henrik问。他俩现在大眼瞪小眼地站在NRK大门口。

“我坐公交车回学校。”Tarjei答：“下午还有课。”

“那好，回见。”Henrik点点头，转身大步离去。

“喂！你的衣服……”Tarjei叫住他。

“你先穿着吧，你穿着好看。”Henrik冲他挥挥手。

Tarjei呆在原地，心里蒸腾着难以名状的奇异感受，他还来不及琢磨，车便到了，他拍拍自己的脸，上了车，决定把那感受甩在原地，回头再说。

 

Ruby，是个不错的姑娘，长得好看——像娜塔莉波曼，身材也不错，不过完全不是Emma那种性格，她话不多，人也低调，吻技还不错。Ruby上学期刚转学到Nissen，比Tarjei还低一届，但Tarjei一开始就注意到了她。当然在Tarjei和她没接吻之前，对她的了解也就仅止于上下学打个招呼。

不怎么熟的两个人一上来就要拍吻戏，不尴尬是不可能的，当时Tarjei满嘴药草的苦味，他的薄荷糖还吃完了。

“如果是我，在Isak跟我说那种话的时候，我就上去给他一耳光了，还接吻呢。”Ruby小声跟Tarjei吐槽道，彼时他们刚拍完浴室那场戏，转场去拍Isak和Even相遇。

“对，我要是你，我也给他耳光。”Tarjei附和道。Ruby笑了起来。两个人之间的尴尬和陌生似乎消散了。他们聊了很久，发现彼此还是有挺多共同话题的，不过最重要的是Ruby对社交网络有着和Tarjei一样的看法，她甚至都没有公开的IG账号。

她不像其他同龄的女孩子那么活泼，待机时喜欢观察工作人员怎么忙碌，虽然对于成为专业演员没有那么强烈的渴望，但她对眼前的这份工作非常认真。

如果可能的话，和Ruby交往也不错，Tarjei想。

他们刚拍完了在学校的戏，转场去Isak的家。

Ruby和Tarjei并排走着，聊着待会儿要拍的戏。

“要不是Even太帅，”Ruby说：“我觉得我都没法原谅Isak。”

“你这话什么意思，是嫌我不够帅咯？”Tarjei开玩笑道。

“才不是，你不觉得他就是很混蛋吗，一边喜欢Even，一边又拿Emma当挡箭牌！”Ruby愤愤不平地说：“我要是Emma我就反手给Isak一个耳光再反手给Even一巴掌然后拉着Sonja让她赶紧和Even分手，并且不能找他复合！”

“你真的很有暴力倾向诶！”Tarjei装出害怕的样子，惹得Ruby咯咯直笑：“你应该和Julie多说说你的感受，说不定Julie就会这么写了！”

他们俩就这么有说有笑的和大部队一起来到下一个片场。由于预算有限，Isak的家就是一套真的合租房，每次拍戏不得不把里面的住户请到外面，等拍完再还原干净。所以每次在家里拍戏都忙得像打仗。

工作人员还在客厅置景，Tarjei和Ruby在Isak的房间里待机，就当这是主要演员休息室了。其他演员还没到。Tarjei和Ruby趴在Isak的床上有一搭没一搭的聊着天对着词，过了一会儿，他们听见Julie的声音从门外传来：“集中了各位！集中！”

两人还以为要开机了，赶紧来到客厅。Tarjei一眼就看见了人群中的Henrik，戴着荧光黄色的发带。Ruby看见站在Henrik身旁的Theresa，扑过去抱住了她，两个女孩叽叽喳喳地聊起天。

“Hi,”他站在Henrik的旁边，同他打了个招呼。

“Hi。”Henrik自然而然地搭住了他的肩。

“有一个好消息要告诉大家。”Julie说：“NRK刚刚通知我，第二集已播出的片段播放量已经破了NRK线上纪录，顺便还破了瑞典和芬兰的纪录。相信这会是一个很好的势头！让我们再加把劲！”

大家鼓起掌来，欢呼声充满了房间。Tarjei知道Julie其实是为了安抚他特地说的这个好消息，一瞬间，Tarjei觉得自己坐着的那台过山车好像要修好了，他低下头便能看见维修人员势在必得的脸，仿佛在对他说安心吧，安心吧，我们会搞定一切，你，会搞定一切。

“所以，为了庆祝，今天所有的啤酒道具全是真酒，请大家在不影响工作的情况下，把他们都喝掉吧！”

Julie话音刚落，一群工作人员就冲上去抱住她把她抛了起来，大家有说有笑地分起了酒，席地而坐，喝了起来。

“嘿，我抢到了几瓶。”Henrik怀里抱着些罐装啤酒，冲Tarjei使了个眼色。Tarjei跟着Henrik回到Isak的房间。

“你小心点——”Tarjei说，看着Henrik打开了一罐酒。如他所料，泡沫涌出来喷了Henrik一手，顺着瓶身滴到了地毯上，Tarjei连忙抽出纸巾帮他擦着：“天啊，这是别人的房间！”他擦了一会儿，随即作罢：“待会儿问问他们有没有地毯清洁剂好了。”

他丢掉纸巾，在床沿坐下，手撑在床上。Henrik喝了一口酒，也在Tarjei身边坐下，把酒递给他。

“我不能喝，我还没成年呢。”Tarjei拒绝道：“你自己喝吧。”

“真这么乖？”Henrik一脸不信。

“拍完再喝。”Tarjei说：“不然怕忘词。”

“这么敬业啊……”Henrik伸出胳膊越过Tarjei把酒放在床头柜上，Tarjei闻到他身上的若隐若现的古龙水味，是混着烟草的香甜味道。他的头发蹭到了他的脸颊，有些痒。

“不喝酒的话，我们该怎么庆祝呢？”Henrik侧身看着Tarjei，他的眼神让Tarjei觉得不自在，太过赤裸，但Tarjei并不清楚它的目的是什么。

Tarjei垂下眼睛，避开他的视线。

“什么怎么庆祝…这才是刚开始……”Tarjei还没说完，Henrik便起身，站在了他分开的双腿之间。

“你太紧张了Tarjei，要放松些。”Henrik说，他低着头温柔地看着Tarjei，双手按住了他的肩。

Tarjei抬头看着他，神色无辜，像走失的小鹿。

他们就这样互相望着对方，一言不发。

“我想到了一个庆祝的方式，”Henrik说，他松开了Tarjei的肩膀。

“我想这么庆祝。”他说。双手捧住了Tarjei的脸。

吻上了他的唇。他颤抖的唇。

全世界都消失了，Tarjei觉得周围的一切都消失了，整个宇宙只剩下了他和Henrik，Henrik压在他的身上，他们唇舌相交。

他觉得自己此刻像个愣头青一般赤裸和笨拙，只能追随着动物性的本能。

他颤栗着，索求着。

感受着Henrik侵略性的舌和他的舌头缠在一起，他生怕落了下风，也要用力的回应。他尝到他舌尖的啤酒苦味，他觉得甘甜。

他听见Henrik在笑，笑他怎么眼睛闭的这么紧，笑他的舌头鲁莽的在他的口腔里乱窜。

“我们的Tarjei，吻技看来没有戏里面这么好啊。”Henrik笑着说。吻了吻Tarjei的眼睛。

“Tarjei，你知道吗，接吻不仅仅只有舌吻一种，接吻有意思的地方是用唇部的力量，和对方的嘴唇缠绵。”Henrik用他的大拇指抚摸着Tarjei的唇，Tarjei羞赧地看着他，用牙齿轻啮着对方的指尖。

暧昧涌动。

Henrik再次压在他的身上，他掐住他的手腕，攫取他的唇。

Tarjei吸吮着Henrik的舌，他觉得渴，又觉得热，他不想停下来。

可Henrik很快松开了他，看着他的眼睛，悠悠地说：“看来，我要教你的东西还很多。”

“Henrik，Tarjei！你们在吗！”工作人员在外面敲着门，Tarjei惊慌地推开Henrik，跑去开门。

“Tarjei，出来化妆。”还没等他反应过来，工作人员便把他拉走了。他匆匆回望了一眼Hernik，对方正冲他开心地笑着，眼睛弯成了月牙。

 

他知道Theresa和Henrik关系很好，他们是高中同学，还一起拍过什么短片，拍第二集的时候他们一起闲聊，Theresa吐槽了好多Henrik的事情。

可是，此时此刻，在监视器后面看着他们吻的这么激烈，Tarjei觉得不舒服。看着Henrik的唇包住Theresa的唇，闭着眼睛，深情地而就在不久前，明明那还是属于自己的东西。就在刚才拍那个被Noora打断的吻时，Henrik的温热的鼻息还在自己的唇上萦绕着，盘旋着。

此时此刻，看着Henrik和别人激吻，Tarjei很不开心，Tarjei告诉自己要控制情绪。他想起Henrik开的那瓶酒还在Isak房里，便起身回到了屋内。

“你也在这啊。”Tarjei看见Ruby坐在床上，玩着手机。

他拿起床头的酒，大口饮下。

“怎么不去看他们拍戏？”Tarjei问。

“你不也回来了。”Ruby没精打采地说。

“心情不好？”Tarjei关切地问。

“刚我女朋友来探班，看见我们的吻戏，吃醋了。”Ruby沮丧地说：“哎我不想要她来看的，她非要来，现在好了吧，自己也不开心，我也不开心，还不知道什么时候收工，我想去找她。”

“你女朋友？”Tarjei有些意外。

“嗯，”Ruby点点头：“我们刚交往没多久，我和她给Matilda的歌拍MV的时候认识的。一见钟情，你懂吗，那种感觉。”

说起自己的女朋友，Ruby的语调变得轻快起来，她翻着她们的合照给Tarjei看，给他讲着自己的女朋友有多可爱。

他想告诉Ruby，看见Henrik和别人拍吻戏他心情也不好，他也想告诉Ruby，就在这张床上，Henrik和他接吻了。

原来不止是自己有这种感受，Tarjei想，原来喜欢一个人的时候就是这样。忍不住想和别人分享他的故事，他们的点滴，他一切让他喜欢的地方。

原来我喜欢上了Henrik。他想。

是真的喜欢，他想。

他心里的过山车又重新启动了，可这并不让他开心。他的心忽上忽下，离心力作用太过强烈，让他头疼。

他想到Lea，他觉得抱歉，他想到Henrik，可他不知道Henrik到底是怎么想的，是一时兴起，还是和他一样，同等的喜欢。

他会和我一样吗，和我接完吻之后，觉得眩晕？

他看到我和Ruby的吻戏，也会吃醋吗？

他会因为我和Lea分开吗？

还没容他想明白，他和Ruby便被Julie叫去拍戏了。

 

Tarjei站在路边发着呆。拍完今天的戏份，他觉得有些累。

演员不是这么容易的活，特别是一个对自己有要求的演员，情绪的层次，都要通过表情和动作传达给观众。一天下来，他精疲力竭。

当然，这疲惫也许有些其他因素，但他现在只想回家，趴在自己温暖的床上，好好睡一觉。

“你怎么走？”Henrik拍了一下他的肩膀。

“我走回去。”Tarjei说：“Lea没来？”

“太晚了，我没要她来。”Henrik说：“这么冷，我送你回去。”

Henrik的红色特斯拉就停在路边。他打开车门，收拾了一些副驾上的东西，招呼Tarjei上车。

“我不要坐你的车。”Tarjei说，他的声音满是委屈。他疲乏的神经跳动着，各种各样的想法在他脑海里翻腾。

“怎么了？”Henrik有些意外。

“我不要坐那个专属Lea的位置。”Tarjei说。

“这不是专属Lea的位置……”Henrik连忙解释：“刚那些都是我妈的东西……”

“Henrik，我想亲你，我想和你接吻。”Tarjei说，可他站在原地，一动没动：“我喜欢你吻我……你刚才还说你要教我接吻，你说你要教我抽烟，你什么都没教。我看你在那里亲Theresa我很烦，我想到Lea，我也很烦。我想到你亲了我，我更烦。我想做一个好演员，我只想担心我的表演好不好，我不想去烦恼我的感情问题，我不想去烦恼我是不是喜欢上了谁，谁是不是喜欢我，可我现在很困惑。”

“你就是莫名其妙地出现在我的人生里，要我觉得很烦恼。”

Tarjei说。他没有很激动，只是觉得累了。他只想把这些困扰他的事情说出来，说完，他觉得舒服多了。

他不想看Henrik是什么表情，也不想在乎他有什么反应，他裹紧了自己的大衣，垂着头，转身向家的方向走去。

没走几步，便径直撞在了一个大高个的怀里。

他抬起头，看见Henrik笑盈盈的眼睛。

“你怎么老是这样往我身上撞，又不听我把话讲完，”Henrik说，他紧紧地抱着Tarjei，将他圈在他的怀里。

“刚才你说你想亲我，这话还做数吗？”Henrik轻声地问。

Tarjei点点头，红了眼睛。

Henrik笑笑，温柔地吻上他的唇。

什么喜欢不喜欢，什么这问题那问题，Tarjei都不想去想了，此刻，他只想沉沦在这个吻里，让清冷的夜风拂过他们的发，银色的月光在他们的身上跳着舞，昏黄的路灯看着他们相拥着的、拉长的影子。

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我自己按了快进键……


	4. 对啊，我对你也是一见钟情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarjei喜欢Henrik。
> 
> 喜欢他和他讨论剧本时认真的表情；喜欢他揉着他头发时宠溺的表情；喜欢他帮他细致地擦护手霜的样子——他一个糙少年根本想不起来在洗完手之后还要擦护手霜；喜欢他问他今天想喝卡布奇诺还是拿铁的样子；喜欢他喜欢他从背后搂住他亲吻他的脖子的样子；喜欢他在片场时始终谦逊的样子；喜欢他接吻前先吃mint的样子；喜欢他在后厨忙碌的样子；喜欢他身上带着甜味的烟草气息；喜欢他星光一样的笑容、喜欢他亲吻他时掐着他的脖子的纤长手指、瘦削但有力的躯干，柔软的金发、闪烁着的湛蓝的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *开了个小车

**Chapter 4 对啊，我对你也是一见钟情**

 

> **_Want you be my first, my last, my ending and beginning._ **

 

Tarjei喜欢Henrik。

喜欢他和他讨论剧本时认真的表情；喜欢他揉着他头发时宠溺的表情；喜欢他帮他细致地擦护手霜的样子——他一个糙少年根本想不起来在洗完手之后还要擦护手霜；喜欢他问他今天想喝卡布奇诺还是拿铁的样子；喜欢他喜欢他从背后搂住他亲吻他的脖子的样子；喜欢他在片场时始终谦逊的样子；喜欢他接吻前先吃mint的样子；喜欢他在后厨忙碌的样子；喜欢他身上带着甜味的烟草气息；喜欢他星光一样的笑容、喜欢他亲吻他时掐着他的脖子的纤长手指、瘦削但有力的躯干，柔软的金发、闪烁着的湛蓝的眼睛。

喜欢他叫他Tarjei，喜欢他在电影院偷偷牵起他的手和他十指相扣，喜欢他在他因感动而落泪时亲吻他的面颊，喜欢他在他承受压力时告诉他不要害怕，喜欢他喜欢他。

他应该是喜欢他的吧，不然他不会这样拥抱，这样亲吻他。

 

Tarjei刚放学，和David一起蹦蹦跳跳地走出教学楼，老远就看见Henrik和他的红色特斯拉在路边等着，Henrik冲他们挥挥手。Tarjei也欣喜地冲他挥了挥手，刚想跑过去，便被David拉住了胳膊。

“Tarjei，我们是最好的朋友，对吗？”David问。

“对啊，哥们，还用问吗？”Tarjei笑着给了David一拳：“什么情况啊你。”

“那你跟我说实话，”David顿了顿：“你和Henrik是不是有问题。”

“有问题？”Tarjei心里一惊，但若无其事地说：“我和他能有什么问题。”

“你们俩是不是……”David犹豫了一下：“你们俩是不是在谈恋爱？”

“没，没有。”Tarjei慌忙地说：“我不懂你在说什么……”

“你们没有什么，那他为什么每天都和我们在一起？每天来接我们？”David问。

“Julie说的，我们要多培养感情。”Tarjei辩解道：“而且不是我俩单独在一起啊，他和我们小分队在一起啊，我们大家都一起玩得很好不是吗。”

“Tarjei，你们太明显了。你看他的眼神，他看你的表情，你们明显到Jakob都看得出来了，他那么迟钝的一个人都来问我你们是不是在谈恋爱。”David叹了口气：“你当我们傻吗，我们天天在一起，但他都没有关注Jakob和Rumen的ig。他只是为了你和我们在一起玩。”

Tarjei垂着头，没有说话。

“Tarjei，我们不是要怪你，但是……”David迟疑地说：“但是，他和Lea，你不会不知道吧？”

“我知道，但是我不想去管这些。”Tarjei说，语气并不坚定：“而且Lea休学之后我就没见过她了，我和Henrik在一起之后她就再也没出现过，所以我觉得他们应该是分手了吧。”

“天啊Tarjei，你真的是，你怎么这么傻。”说着David一把将Tarjei搂进了怀里：“你不玩ig真的是个大错误，你都不知道Lea在ig上po了多少他俩的合照，他们根本就没有分手，Lea只是去意大利读短期的表演班而已。等她回来了，你可怎么办啊，我的傻Tarjei。”

Tarjei觉得难过，他的鼻子发酸，心里有一头野兽咆哮着，想要撕扯些什么东西，可他又能怎么办呢，他只是攥紧了拳头，让自己的眼泪藏在David的围巾里，直到Henrik走过来，和他们打招呼。

“Hey，我过来看看你们怎么了。”Henrik说。

David松开Tarjei，Tarjei表情淡定，好像什么事都没有发生似的。

“没有，我们在等Jakob，”Tarjei说。

“对，等了半天突然想起今天Jakob下午还有课，哈哈。Tarjei老蠢了。”David笑着用胳膊肘戳了戳Tarjei。

“哦，那，我和Tarjei就先走了？”Henrik说。

“嗯，明天片场见！Skr Skr.” David做了个dab的动作，逗得Tarjei咯咯直笑。

 

“所以，在去你家前，我们应该做些什么？”Henrik戴上墨镜，趴在方向盘上问Tarjei。

今天，周五，Tarjei邀请他晚上去他家聚餐。Tarjei还是忍不住想向全家人介绍他的这位特殊的朋友，他在寄宿学校读书的弟弟和他已经出嫁的姐姐也会到。

当Tarjei告诉妈妈今晚家里会有一位客人，并且会留宿时，妈妈第一反应就是Henrik。

“儿子，你早就该把人家带来吃饭了。”妈妈说：“你看，你得感激他让你发挥的这么好，你爷爷看到你在Skam里表现出的演技，也会为你骄傲的。”

Tarjei摇摇头：“我没有计划。”

“那我们就去找点能让你开心的事情做做，”Henrik说，他的右手牵起Tarjei的左手：“我们的卷毛塔不开心了？”Tarjei有些惊讶：“你怎么看出来的。”

“我恐怕是世界上最了解你的人，”Henrik得意地说：“你的任何情绪都逃不出我的眼睛。”

 

Tarjei万万没有想到，Henrik带他去了Ett Bord，他母亲开的餐厅。看着Henrik打开卷帘，带他走进空无一人的餐厅，Tarjei翻了个白眼：“你这个也太敷衍了吧。”

“趁着离营业还有段时间，我要好好教你烘焙。”Henrik丢了个棕色围裙给他，自己也套上。

“这一点都不浪漫。”Tarjei嘟囔着，乖乖系上了围裙。

“首先，我们要先洗手，”Henrik严肃地说：“洗完手了之后，我们要接吻。”

Tarjei被他气笑了：“什么鬼，接完吻不还要再洗一次手？”

“是这样没错，”Henrik说，他正在洗手，拿纸巾擦干净。

然后他走到Tarjei面前捧着他的脸，亲吻他。

“我们每做一个步骤，都要接一次吻。”Henrik温柔地说。

再一次，Tarjei看见他眼睛里的星光。

 

事实证明Tarjei是个彻头彻尾的厨房灾难。

“像我这样，找准鸡蛋壳的位置，这样轻轻一磕，它就自然从中间裂开了。”Henrik示范着：“然后呢，两边倾斜的交叉蛋壳，这样蛋清就流出来了。最后我们直接把蛋壳里的蛋黄放到另一只碗里就行了。”

“哦这样一磕……”Tarjei把手里的鸡蛋捏爆了。

“天啊……”Henrik万万没想到他连鸡蛋都打不碎：“再试一次。”

Henrik拿起蛋清分离器递给Tarjei：“你把蛋打碎放进这里就可以自动分离蛋清了，刚才那个技术活还是我来做吧。”

Tarjei终于成功地打碎了另一只蛋，蛋壳飘在蛋黄上。

“好吧……”Henrik无奈地说。

“接下来，我们要把蛋清打发，用打蛋器，”Henrik举起打蛋器：“这个是自动的，只要按下这个键，这个头就会转起来，打发，速度非常快，所以一定要小心。”

然后Tarjei就把蛋清打飞了他们满身。

最后Henrik自己烤了只蛋糕出来，Tarjei就乖乖坐在一旁捧着脸看着他。

“专心致志的Henrik好帅。”他说。

Henrik冲他抛了个媚眼。

 

“好了，最后一步，”Henrik从冰箱里取出已经冷却的蛋糕坯子，将奶油涂满了整个蛋糕：“裱花。这一步非常非常简单，我觉得你可以胜任，你只要随便写些什么就行了。”Henrik说，将奶油裱花器递给Tarjei：“现在，发挥你的创意吧！Tarjei大师！”

Tarjei在蛋糕上写了个Fy faen。

他还想尝试点更多花样，结果太过用力，把裱花器挤破了。

他舔舔手指上的奶油，又把奶油沾到了脸上。

“你怎么这么可爱。”Henrik说。他用食指蘸了些奶油，送到Tarjei嘴边。

Tarjei乖顺地舔掉了。

Henrik搂住Tarjei的腰，吻掉他脸上的奶油。

“你的小兄弟正顶着我。”Henrik说。

Tarjei腾地脸红了：“你的不也是。”

大门处传来一个粗犷的男生：“Henrik是你吗，你来了吗？”

“五点了，我们该走了。”Henrik说，松开了Tarjei。

 

“真想在那张木桌子上把你办了。”Henrik突然在Tarjei耳边说。他俩刚出门，Henrik站在Tarjei身后，看上去像是好兄弟一样用胳膊搂住了Tarjei的脖子。

Tarjei觉得自己羞的耳朵都要红了。

从Ett Bord到Tarjei家的这段路上，Tarjei一声不吭，摇下车窗吹着风，听着Henrik放着Kendrick Lamar。

“还在害羞呐？”等红灯时，Henrik伸手掐了掐Tarjei的脸蛋。

Tarjei恼羞地拍开他的手。

 

“老哥！”一开门，他弟就扑到他怀里抱着他哥不放手。

“Yo！Trym！”Tarjei和他弟做了一套哥俩之间特有的打招呼动作，接着就被他弟拉进了屋里，完全忽略了站在他身后的Henrik。

“Hi, Henrik。”Tarjei姐姐，Kamilla走过来，给Henrik一个拥抱：“他俩也一个多月没见了，而且弟弟完全不知道哥哥在演戏。”

“没事。”Henrik笑笑，换下鞋。

 

说不紧张那是假的，Tarjei紧张地心都要从嗓子眼里跳了出来。

虽然他介绍Henrik是自己的好哥们、好搭档，但内心特别忐忑，特别是他爸，竟然一副审查犯人的眼神。

“平时抽烟吗。”他爸问。

“抽。”Henrik说。

“抽大麻吗？”他爸又问。

“现在不怎么抽了……”Henrik小声说。

“还是不要抽，尤其是不要当着Tarjei的面。”他爸说。

“老爸，你在干什么！”Tarjei不满地说：“我马上就18了好吗，我知道什么该做什么不该做。”

“什么叫马上，还有半年呢！”

“半年也是马上！”

“不许吵了，”妈妈敲了敲桌子：“都给我好好吃饭。”

Tarjei撅起嘴。

Henrik在桌下，握住了他的手。

总体来说，这顿饭吃的还算是惬意。成人之间，没有什么一顿酒解决不了的问题。Henrik并不是很爱喝酒，但也陪Tarjei爸爸喝了个尽兴。

有点太尽兴了。他敲敲地扯过Tarjei的手，把他按在了自己的下体。

他硬了。Tarjei想抽开手，但又怕动作太大让大家注意到，只得装作是拍Henrik大腿附和他的样子。

“你这个小伙子，我看有出息的很。”Tarjei爸爸明显是喝大了：“把Tarjei交给你，我放心！”

“老爸，你在说什么……”Tarjei无力地扶住了自己的额头。

 

最终这顿晚餐在“我们该对明天的剧本了”的理由下圆满结束，Tarjei弓着腰拉着Henrik刚要回房。

“我还想和你打Fifa呢，”Trym委屈地说：“打一局你再工作好吗。”

“不好！Trym你该去写作业了！”妈妈把Trym推进了他的房间。

“你说你爸妈是不是知道我们要做什么。”一进Tarjei的屋子，Henrik便反锁了门，将Tarjei按在了门板上：“他们应该很满意我这个 _son in law_ ……”

“你声音小点！”Tarjei惊慌地说。

“那我就不出声了。”Henrik邪笑着，低头吻住了Tarjei的唇。

他用力吸吮着Tarjei的舌头，像是什么永不会厌倦的美食，牵着美妙的银丝。

很快Tarjei便瘫软在他怀中，任他摆布。

Henrik半拖半抱地把他压在床上，脱掉了他的卫衣，亲吻着他的锁骨，挑逗着他的乳首。

很快，Tarjei的生殖器便抬起了头，在他的裤子顶起了一个小包。

Henrik隔着他的牛仔裤绕着他的阴茎打着圈。

“我想和你做爱。”Tarjei舒服地眯起眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙地说。

“我也想……”Henrik说。但他除了和Tarjei接吻，并没有太多其他动作。

“好吧，我不知道该怎么和男人做。”Henrik放弃了，他在Tarjei嘴上轻啄了一下，放开了他，站了起来。

“好吧……”Tarjei脸上露出非常失望的表情。

“宝贝，不是你一个人失望，我也很难受。”Henrik无奈地指了指他自己明显勃起的下身。

Tarjei迟疑了一两秒，坐在床沿，拉开了Henrik的牛仔裤。

隔着他的内裤，形状明显。Tarjei小心翼翼地伸出手，隔着那纯棉布料按了一下。

“好硬啊……”Tarjei瑟缩了一下：“会死人吧……”

“哈哈哈哈你在想什么，”Henrik笑着勾住Tarjei的下巴：“既然我们都不会，那就找找教学片吧。”

于是两人抱着枕头打开了电脑。

Henrik毫不犹豫地在google里输入了pornhub。

“不要在我家看黄片……”Tarjei说：“太羞耻了”

“那，找找情色片好了。”Henrik说，输入了情色+同性。

跳出来的一个是 **_Paris 05:59_ ** 。

“法国片啊，应该比较详细。”Henrik看了看Tarjei。

“那就这个了！”Tarjei也看着他。

 

非常露骨的18分钟。Tarjei脸红的像熟透的番茄。

“再倒带看一下？”Henrik说，他声音虚弱，听起来也不太好。

“嗯…拉回口，口交那里。”Tarjei小声说。

“好。”Henrik非常听话。

画面上出现一个男人给另一个男人口交的镜头，Tarjei看着那个男人就这么毫无惧色的把对方的那话儿吞下，上下吞吐着，看着那个男人卷着对方的阴囊，从囊袋下方龟头舔去。

他鼓起了勇气，骑到了Henrik身上。

Henrik将电脑放在一边，扶住了他的腰。

“你确定吗？”Henrik说：“你要不确定我们也可以不——”

Tarjei已经拉开了他的牛仔裤，扯开了他的内裤。

他已经完全勃起的生殖器跳了出来，打在了Tarjei脸上。

这是Tarjei第一次这么近距离的看另一个男人的阴茎。

他没法具体形容那种感受，非常非常的奇怪。

一方面他有些抗拒，一方面他又渴望和他有更亲密和深刻的接触。

Henrik的阴茎硬的青筋毕露，龟头也分泌出透明的液体，想着刚才在电影里看到的动作，Tarjei颤抖地伸出舌头，舔了一下。

这个味道，和他想象中不太一样，但也具体说不上来是什么味道。他鼓足勇气将Henrik的阴茎吞下，努力不让自己的牙齿碰到它。

“放松Tarjei，放松。”Henrik揉着他的头发，温柔地说。

Tarjei努力吸吮着，很快就觉得嘴酸。他不知道别人的怎样，总之Henrik的尺寸对他来说是有点太大了点。

Tarjei学着电影的样子，揉着Henrik的阴囊，从底部舔了一下。他闻到他的香波味，是香草味的。

Henrik的下体已经shave过，长出了短短的金色绒毛。

Tarjei从下方向上舔了一遍，在龟头处又多停留了一会儿，像舔冰激凌那样品尝着。很快他便听到Henrik加重了呼吸声，于是他再次将他的阴茎吞下，Henrik按着他的脑袋，做起抽插动作。虽然他已意乱情迷，但仍顾忌着Tarjei是第一次做这事，没有插的太深。

“我要射了Tarjei，”Henrik喘息着说：“吐出来吧……”

Tarjei摇摇头，依然含着他的生殖器。

Henrik没有忍住，缴械投降。浓密的精液灌满了Tarjei的口腔。

奇怪的味道，有点像塑料，又有点水果味。

“快，吐了。”Henrik连忙地了张纸巾给Tarjei.

令他意外的是，Tarjei将他的精液全数吞下了。

“我的第一次。”Tarjei说，他拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“第一次口交，第一次吞精，还有第一次做爱，我想全部都给你。”Tarjei说。

Henrik有些惊讶于他大胆的话语，下一秒他已不由自主地握住了Tarjei的阴茎。

Tarjei的阴茎也在颤抖着，几乎他握着它的那一秒，Tarjei就要射了。

“我给你打出来？”Henrik说。他含住Tarjei的耳垂，对着他耳朵吹起气。

Tarjei从不知道自己的耳朵可以这么敏感，他搂着Henrik的脖子，渴求更多。

Henrik一边刺激着他的马眼，一边吸吮着他的耳垂和锁骨，Tarjei的白色肌肤因欲望染上一层层红晕，未经人事的少男身体，看上去脆弱又美丽。

很快，Tarjei便射在了Henrik手中，Henrik压在他身上，继续和他热吻着。快感一层层袭来，Tarjei觉得自己快要爆炸，他无法承受这陌生的快感，但他已沉沦其中。

他靠在Henrik怀中，和他一起喘息着，他不知道Henrik在想什么，但是他自己一闭上眼睛便是刚才他们燃起的欲望，和Henrik压在他身上时他感受到的归属感。

太多了，他想，我还太年轻，这感受太多了。

Henrik宠溺地吻了吻他的脸：“要不要把电影看完？”

他点点头。

于是他俩就安静地把这个片子看完了，虽然没有交流，但Tarjei感受到Henrik有着和他同步的，脉搏跳动的频率，和相同的喘息节奏。

他一点都不想和他分开。

这部电影也没有更多色情镜头，除了开头那20分钟，其余的70分钟都是中规中矩的文艺片表达。

“所以，本质上还是个一见钟情的故事。”Henrik的声音透过他的胸腔在Tarjei耳边传递开来：“和罗密欧与朱丽叶一样，也是个一见钟情的故事，和风月俏佳人一样，也是个一见钟情的故事。”

Tarjei的脸贴在他的胸膛上，他笑了笑：“Isak和Even也是，一见钟情的故事。”

“是的，”Henrik说：“还有Henrik对Tarjei也一样，一见钟情的故事。”

Tarjei几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他抬起头，不可思议地看着Henrik。

“对啊，我对你也是一见钟情。”Henrik笑着说。

Tarjei的耳边轰隆作响，是他的陡然加速的心跳声。

“在Plah吃饭那次，是你吧，你撞上我，还怪我。”Henrik一边说一边玩着Isak的卷发：“我当时想，怎么能有人的眉眼这么好看。然后吃饭的时候我就听到我后面这桌有个声音一直在咯咯咯大笑着，特别有感染力，听着就开心。后来我就趁着Lea去洗手间的时候看了一下你。喔，原来是演Isak的Tarjei。但是我喜欢你和Isak一点关系都没有，我是看到你就喜欢上你了，那种感觉怎么说，真是很微妙。虽然我当时试镜的时候也是为了Isak，但是你不是Isak，Isak也不是你。”

Tarjei快要被Henrik绕晕了，他不想去思考，于是他将Henrik抱得更紧，他觉得乏了，甜蜜的疲惫。

“睡吧宝贝。”Henrik在他额头上印了一个吻。

 

Tarjei又做了很奇怪的梦，梦里Lea很美丽，但她的腿是蛇的样子。Lea看起来是要把他们吃了，于是Tarjei拉着Henrik拼命地跑啊，跑着跑着一回头发现自己只拉着Henrik的袖子，Lea就在自己身后看着自己，和她对视着，他便成石化了，成了一顿雕塑，Lea的尾巴一抽，他便粉身碎骨。

他在梦中惊醒，月色正浓，Henrik却不在他身边。他站在窗前，一边穿着衣服一边接着电话。

“好的Lea，你不要着急，我马上来机场接你。”Henrik小声说，他扭头看了一眼Tarjei，以为他还在熟睡，生怕把他吵醒。

“嗯，马上，mua，bye。”Henrik把手机塞进兜里，再一次看了一眼Tarjei，在他的唇上啄了一下，打开了门。

Tarjei听见大门关上的声音，他床上坐起，打开了网页搜索Lea Meyer。

第一个链接便是她的Ig账号。他点开来，看见Lea最新的post。

Lea举着咖啡做出哭的表情：嘤嘤嘤飞机晚点到现在，到奥斯陆得是夜里了。

他用力的合上电脑，将它丢在一边。

不能哭，他告诉自己，千万不能哭，眼睛会肿的，快睡，明天还要工作呢。

不知多久后，他终于再度入睡。醒来时，枕头上一滩眼泪。

不知梦见了什么悲惨的故事，让他泣不成声。

 

** TBC **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友们，这章终于点题了！！！  
> Alicia Keys的那首歌  
> &  
> Affair（强调）  
> 希望尽快把这个混沌的状况解决


	5. 我的男朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑暗的房间里，呼吸声编织着不知道属于谁的愧疚感，在空气中静谧地流动。
> 
> 夜深了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!本章缺乏道德感的露骨描写!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 5**

**_Only fools fall for you, only fools do what I do._ **

 

**Henrik Holm**

**Today 14:48**

为什么不理我？

如果你还在生那天我没跟你说就走了的气，你总得要我解释一下吧。

Babe，不要生气了。

 

你对多少人说过 _babe_ ?

 

 

Tarjei把手机揣回兜里，深吸了一口气，把注意力集中回片场。

他知道Henrik在看他。今天依然没有Henrik的戏，但他还是来了。现在他们正在拍Isak在校医室的戏份，

他知道Henrik就站在角落里看着他，一边观察着他的反应，一边见缝插针地给他发着信息。

这又是何必呢，Tarjei觉得非常没劲。

上周Henrik走了之后当天没有任何解释，他甚至比他还早到了现场，见到他来了，冲上去给了他一个过于夸张的拥抱。

可是Tarjei根本都不想配合他。他大力把Henrik推开，坐到David身边，把头靠在他的肩膀上。David并不知道发生了什么，但两人间的默契，足以让David感受到Tarjei的情绪。他没有说什么，只是搂住Tarjei，安抚地轻拍着他的肩膀。

很快Julie便察觉两人之间的异样，接着整个剧组都知道他俩不对头。这太明显了，他们可以很专业地完成吻戏，以前他们会靠在一起大笑着开玩笑，但是现在Tarjei会默默地移动到自己的休息椅上默默翻着手机，要么就和别人聊天，就算Henrik试图加入他们，Tarjei也会让Henrik很尴尬。某天，Tarjei亲眼见着化妆师和灯光师在窃窃私语聊着他俩的八卦，他听见Tarjei和Henrik的名字从他们嘴里冒出，好像是在说什么Henrik多么好的脾气啊，Tarjei这么任性都还不对他生气。他们看见他之后便若无其事的分开，和他扯动扯西地闲聊起来。

大家演技都挺好的，Tarjei想。

“好的，今天就先到这里！”Julie喊了Cut：“大家可以收工了。既然Henrik来了，你和Tarjei留一会儿。”

 

工作人员走得差不多了，Henrik在沙发上坐下，等着Julie，Tarjei毫不犹豫地在地板上坐下，背靠着沙发，盘着腿。他掏出手机，想点开炉石传说。

 

 

**Henrik Holm**

**Today 18:35**

 

Babe

还不理我

就坐你身边你也不想理我喔

还好明天我们要接吻

;)

你不想讲话我就一直发信息给你了

因为我很想跟你讲话

你是我唯一的babe 

 

恶心，Tarjei觉得恶心。

他明明听见Henrik亲昵地叫Lea亲爱的，他明明听见Henrik对着电话亲吻了一下。他点了block。

“为什么要block我。”Henrik的声音在他耳边响起。他弯下腰拿走Tarjei的手机，解开了block，又在修改着些什么。

Tarjei吓了一跳，完全没反应过来。

紧接着他觉得自己被羞辱了，自己像个傻子，被Henrik玩弄于股掌之间。

他很愤怒，他想要说些什么，可是他又不知道自己可以用什么立场去说。现在，他更生自己的气，他夺过手机，看见Henrik把他自己的名字的备注也改成了Babe ❤ 。

还没等他来得及有任何动作，Julie已经走到了他们面前。

“谢谢你们等到现在，”Julie说：“其实我主要是想确认你们还Ok吗？”

“我们很Ok啊，”Henrik笑着把Tarjei拉起搂到他的怀里：“对不对Tarjei？”

Tarjei点点头，并不敢去看Julie的眼睛。

“你们明天可是有亲热戏要拍，”Julie说：“接下来还有很多场亲热戏要拍，我希望你们对彼此完全信任，不要有什么误会。”

“放心吧Julie。”Henrik说。

 

“明天见！”他们冲Julie挥着手，看着她的背影远去。

“你想吃什么？”Henrik问。

“我要回家。”Tarjei说。

“走吧，我们去超市，你想吃什么，我回家做给你吃。”Henrik想要牵他的手，却被Tarjei甩开。

“我说了我要回家！”Tarjei吼道：“你别碰我！”

Henrik有些愕然，他这才迟缓地意识到事情的严重性，此前他以为Tarjei只是在闹脾气，而现在他才知道Tarjei是真的生气了。

“你……”Henrik收起了笑脸，压低了声音：“Tarjei，我们不要在街上吵，你跟我回家好吗，让我解释给你听。”

“我不要跟你回家，我不要，”Tarjei觉得自己快要哭出来，但他撑住了，他冷静下来：“我不想和你这种人交往。你不要再戏弄我了。”

“什么叫戏弄？我完全不知道你在说什么！”出乎Tarjei意料，Henrik表现地倒像被Tarjei的话羞辱了：“什么叫我这种人？我是真心在待你，我爱你，我甚至已经准备要和我妈出柜了你知道吗Tarjei Sandvik Moe？”

“那Lea呢？你和她分手了吗？”Tarjei说。

Tarjei看着本还在声称着爱他的Henrik一下变成了泄了气的皮球，他的脸色慌张，手足无措。

“Lea，我会和她好好说的。”Henrik说，他上前一步，抱住Tarjei，在他耳边呢喃着：“不要推开我，让我抱抱你，我真的很想你……你一个星期不理我我就要发疯了……我从来没有对谁这样过，天啊，我想我是疯了……”

Tarjei承认，他心软了。

他听着Henrik在他耳边说着些爱的话语，它们听着虽然肉麻但是又太像真的了，不知是太肉麻，还是太真实，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“上帝请原谅我。”他交叉起了手指，在心里说，回抱住了Henrik。

 

Henrik的家和他想象中差不多，东西归纳的整整齐齐，衣服按颜色挂在一起，还有篮球、棒球棍什么的堆在角落里。

“哦那个不是我的，那是我室友的。”Henrik说：“我室友就在Ett Bord做主厨，做菜特别好吃。”

“那你别做了，我想吃他的。”Tarjei揶揄道。

“让您失望了，Mr Moe，今夜只有Mr Holm为您服务。”Henrik弯腰鞠躬，做了个绅士的动作。

“废话这么多，快做饭。”Tarjei嗔道。

“好的，Mr Moe，让我为您打开电视先。请您翻一会儿Netflix，我稍后就来。”

他揉了揉Tarjei的头发。

 

Tarjei拿着遥控器无聊地翻着节目，他摸着遥控器的背面有什么凸起，他翻过来一看，后面贴着一颗桃心的贴纸，还写着L ❤ H。

他颤抖地把遥控器放在一边，缩在沙发里玩起了手机。

Tarjei不想去想这栋房子还有多少那个女人的痕迹。

既然他已经选择了沉沦，做一个罪人，那就让他装傻到底吧，他想。

 

“我的卷毛塔怎么藏在这里？”Henrik伸手挠了挠他的下巴：“起来吃饭啦。”

Tarjei听话地爬起来，任由Henrik拉着他的手带他去餐厅。

Henrik做的食物总让他有种莫名的亲切感，他很难客观地去评判它们的好坏。只是他会想起小时候在他祖母家的日子，那种味道，可能是让他发自心底怀念的感觉。

“我来洗碗吧。”Tarjei说，他看着Henrik卷起袖管，再次系上了围裙。

“还是不要了，上次已经见识到了，我觉得你在厨房里最大的帮助就是安静地坐在一边，看你帅气的男朋友为你服务。”Henrik笑着说。

_ **男朋友。** _

Tarjei脑子一嗡。

_ **我的男朋友。** _

“怎么了babe？又想到什么了？”Henrik擦干手，走到Tarjei面前，双手捧起了他的脸：“你真好看。你怎么可以这么好看。”

“吻我。”Tarjei说。

“悉听尊便。”Henrik笑了。他低下头，吻上Tarjei的唇。

“你尝起来还有塔塔酱的味道。”Henrik说。

“那不还是你做的。”Tarjei翻了个白眼。

 

“今天我们该看什么电影呢？”Henrik在沙发上躺下，拉着Tarjei躺在他怀里：“诶，遥控器你放哪里啦？”

Henrik在沙发底下找到了遥控器，他看见遥控器上的贴纸，面不改色地把它撕下，丢进了茶几下的垃圾桶。

“让我看看有什么适合情侣秋天窝在沙发里看的电影。”Henrik一边说一边打开了google。

“我以前看过一个电影，很小时候看的，无意中看到的，是个亚洲的电影，然后所有镜头都灰扑扑的，”Tarjei突然说，他看着那颗揉碎的红色的心：“然后别的我都不记得了，哦还有很多很露骨的做爱什么的，最后男主角和女主角很相爱，但是男主角出轨了，女主角很受伤，然后做了很多疯狂的事。很多年后他们再次相遇，然后他们去一个特别破的酒店开了房，他们本来要做爱的，我忘了是谁找了些借口，可能说是去买安全套了吧我不记得了，反正他们就先后离开了那个酒店，没有做爱。然后啊，我就记得女主角站在路边，看着男主角开着车从她面前经过，头也不回。”

“你想表达什么，Tarjei，我有些糊涂。”Henrik的下巴顶在Tarjei的脑袋上，心不在焉地说。

“没什么，我希望以后我们不会这样。”Tarjei翻了个身勾住Henrik的脖子，慵懒地说。

“当然不会了，我们会养很多孩子，然后我们的孩子又会有很多孩子，然后我们就变得很老，然后牵着手在加州的海滩上晒太阳。”Henrik看着他笑笑，吻了吻他的额头。

“我不想看电影了，”Tarjei说：“我想和你做爱。”

“好，我也正有此意。”Henrik说：“去我的卧室吧，这边会冷。”

Tarjei点点头，但他并不想放开Henrik。莫名的，他现在有些伤感，他只想紧紧地搂住Henrik，感受到他的体温，才能感受到他的存在。

“傻孩子，我又不会跑，”Henrik揉了揉他的耳垂。

Tarjei嘟着嘴，和他一起起身，又侧搂住Henrik的腰，头靠在他的颈窝。

Henrik轻笑着把他带进卧室。

Henrik反锁住门，关上了房间的灯。他们瞬间浸入了黑暗。只有隐隐地月光穿透窗帘。

“我想看着你。”Tarjei说。

“不要着急，我去把床头灯打开，等我。”Henrik安慰道。

Tarjei听着他在黑暗中淅淅索索，很快，他打开了床头灯，一到暖光染起了屋中的暧昧。

Henrik打开Spotify，一串性感的音符从床头的音箱里流出。他起身，走向Tarjei，单手抬起他的下巴，又微微用力，迫使Tarjei张开了他的唇。

“你真美。”Henrik说。

他低头，含住了Tarjei的唇，他的舌头在Tarjei口腔里侵略着，Tarjei的舌头依然无法和他的对抗，只能无力的接受对方的进攻。

“我们接吻的次数还不够多，我们要经常接吻才能让你更加熟练。”Henrik一边亲他一边说。

“这可是你说的，你是我的老师，你要为我负责。”Tarjei含混不清地回答着。

Henrik松开Tarjei的下巴，但并没有与他的唇分开。他的手探向Tarjei的腰窝，从他的牛仔裤里伸进去，拉开他的内裤，在他挺翘的臀部上用力一掐。

“Ouch”Tarjei吃痛地叫出来，他报复性地咬了一口Henrik的舌尖。

“手感真好。”Henrik笑着说。他吻上Tarjei的脖颈，吸出一朵朵吻痕，他的手依然在Tarjei的臀部抚摸着，分开他的股缝探了进去。一股火热包围住他的手指。

“你好烫。”Henrik说。

Tarjei害羞地点头，他感受到Henrik的手指在他穴口处盘旋，他非常紧张，无法想象接下来的动作。

Henrik把手从他的臀部拿开，双手拉着他的卫衣衣角，帮他脱去上衣。又弯下腰，含住Tarjei的乳头。

“好奇怪啊……”Tarjei说：“原来它们还有这种用处……”

Henrik笑了：“不然呢，你以为是装饰用的吗？”

“嗯，我以为它们可以割掉，男人又不用喂奶……”Tarjei说。

“可你现在要喂我，”Henrik加重了嘴上的力量，刺激的Tarjei忍不住抖动。

Henrik的手拉开Tarjei裤子的拉链，将它们褪到一半，Tarjei的白色内裤上已经有了一块湿润，是前列腺液的痕迹。

Henrik又脱去Tarjei的内裤，将Tarjei勃起的阴茎握在手中，上下动作着。

“Hello little Tarjei，”Henrik对着对方的阴茎说：“希望你喜欢我的嘴。”

“天啊你在干什么，”Tarjei羞愧地想挖个洞钻进去：“天啊你干嘛要跟它讲话……”

“因为我要给你口啊。”说着Henrik便在地毯上跪下，含住了Tarjei的阴茎，他的舌头在对方的龟头上打着圈，又把嘴巴撮成O型将他的整根阴茎含下。

Tarjei低头看着自己的生殖器在Henrik嘴中进进出出，这感觉太舒服，太刺激，Tarjei双腿一软，射在了对方口中。

Henrik悉数吞下。

“我的第一次口交，第一次吞精，还有第一次做爱，我也要全部都给你。”Henrik说：“请你相信我的真心。”

“我信，我都信。”Tarjei喃喃着，他紧紧地拥抱住Henrik，心脏不可抑制地狂烈跳动。

他们就这么安静地拥抱了一会，直到Tarjei感受到自己下面正被什么硬硬的东西顶着。

“该我为你服务了，”Tarjei说。

“没错，该你了。”说着Henrik一把将Tarjei推倒在床上，脱掉了自己的上衣，压在对方身上。

Tarjei伸手地去拉他裤子的拉链，Henrik滚烫的阴茎从内裤中迫不及待地探出。Tarjei舔了舔自己的唇，含住了对方的阴茎。Henrik撑在床上，在Henrik口中抽插着。

虽然Tarjei还是很不熟练，但他明显比第一次进步了很多，至少他的牙齿没再把他咬的很痛。

“Babe，差不多了。”Henrik从Tarjei的口中“啵”的一声拔出自己的生殖器，他坐在Tarjei腰上，和他亲了一会儿，然后他打开床头柜，取出润滑液和安全套。

“要不要帮我套上？”Henrik将安全套递给Tarjei。

“你是不是计划好的，”Tarjei接过那个银白色的锡纸包装，将它撕开，取出安全套：“这个哪边是正面啊。原来安全套这么粘——”

“还是我来吧。”Henrik叹了口气，从他手上拿过套子。

“你是不是早就计划好，要哄我来你家，其实是想做这个事。”Tarjei看着对方将这薄薄的乳胶套在对方硕大的阴茎上，他不禁有些瑟缩。

“是啊，这个计划的重点不在于你想吃什么，而在于我想吃你。”Henrik坏笑着，拿起一只枕头垫在Tarjei的腰下：“我也没做过，我看教程是这样，我们得互相学习互相进步。”

Tarjei不耐烦地将抱枕砸在Hernik脸上。

“其实你趴着的话会更好进，我看了很多文章这么说，”Henrik将Tarjei修长的腿分开，放在自己的肩上：“但是我想看着你，所以，希望这个姿势我们第一次也能成功。”

然后他给自己的手指也套了个安全套，又挤了些润滑液在自己的手指上，顺着Tarjei的臀瓣探寻到Tarjei的后穴，他在对方的皱褶上轻轻按摩着，小心翼翼地探进了一根手指。

对方的紧致立刻吸住了他的手指，他做了些扩张之后，变伸进去第二根手指。

“Babe，放松，”Henrik温柔地说：“你现在感觉如何？”

“好奇怪……”Tarjei看着他：“好像在做肛检。”

Henrik噗嗤笑出声：“严肃点，我要放进第三根指头了。”

随着第三根手指的进入，Tarjei的后穴也变得更加紧绷。

“放松，不要紧张，放松，你现在太紧了……”Henrik轻吻着Tarjei的小腹，帮助他放松下来，Tarjei的肠道依然非常紧实，但已经没有了肌肉的紧张感。Henrik知道他准备好了。于是他便伸出了手指，取下套子用纸巾包住。

“我要进来了，Tarjei。”Henrik说。

Tarjei闭上眼睛。

他感受到自己身体正因为外界的力量的入侵而变得紧绷，他想蜷缩起来，想推开不断探入的Henrik，虽然经过润滑对方的进入并不算太困难，但是太痛了，这种扩张感，真的太痛了，像是要被撕裂了。Tarjei想，他妈的他要爆粗口了：“我操，他妈的，下次换你——”

Henrik用力一挺，弯腰吻住了Tarjei的唇，将他的话语全部吞下。

然后他缓慢地动起来，Tarjei先是感受到一阵火辣，又渐渐地感受到隐藏在疼痛背后的快感。他逐渐放松下来，抓着Henrik的头发和他激吻着。

Henrik在他身体里律动着，这种诡异的快感是他这17年来从未有过的感受，他渴望又惧怕，亚当和夏娃面对苹果时估计也是这种感受，他迷迷蒙蒙地想，Henrik一个深挺又将他拉回现实，他忍不住惊叫出来，太痛了，太舒服了，真他妈太诡异了。

他的阴茎又重新抬头，Henrik抓住他半硬的阴茎粗鲁地揉捏着，又用指尖刺激着他的马眼，双重夹击下，他很快又射了，但这次并不多。Henrik沾了点他的精液送到他唇边：

“想不想尝尝你自己的味道。”Henrik淫靡地说。

“不想……”Tarjei嫌弃地推开他的手。

“你自己的东西你都嫌弃？”Henrik挑眉，放慢了抽插地速度。

“对啊，我就嫌弃，快点动。”Tarjei的手按住他的臀部，希望对方有些动作。

“求我。”Henrik坏笑着说，依旧匀速地动着。

“求你。”Tarjei说。

“我看不出你的渴望哦，既然不想要那我拔出来了。”Henrik把Tarjei的腿从自己肩上放在，床上，装作要抽出的样子。

“求你了，主人！”Tarjei脱口而出。

“再说一遍？”Henrik惊喜地压回他的身上：“你刚才叫我什么？”

“主……主人……”Tarjei脸红了，他气急败坏地抓过抱枕把自己的脸埋在枕头中。“真乖。”Henrik再次加快了速度，九浅一深地抽插着，他观察着Tarjei的样子，看着刺激到Tarjei什么位置Tarjei会无意识地流露出被快感浸透的表情，便持续地刺激那个点。

Tarjei觉得自己要疯了，他很想射精，但是已经射不出什么了，可是Henrik的暴虐并不会停止，是的，快感太强烈，他不禁觉得这是一场甜蜜的暴力行为，他大口呼吸着，希望这一切尽快停止，又希望这一切永远不要停止。

“Tarjei，我要射了……”终于，他听见Henrik说。

接着，汗涔涔的Henrik压在他的胸膛上，他感受到对方的阴茎在自己身体里痉挛着释放着他的精子。

这又是另一种奇妙的感觉，非常亲密。

好一会儿，对方的阴茎才停止了喷射。

Henrik掐着安全套口将自己的生殖器抽出，他很累，他真的很想就这么压在Tarjei身上，下面在Tarjei身体里，和他一觉睡到天亮，但是这样对Tarjei太不好了，所以他还是打起精神将两人身上的精液——有些已经干涸成皮屑一样的东西在他们彼此的身上——清理掉，这才搂着Tarjei钻进了被窝。

他从背后搂住Tarjei，将他圈在自己怀中。

“睡吧宝贝，”他在他的耳边说：“做个好梦。”

Tarjei点点头。

床头的音箱突然响起剧烈的鼓点，将两人吓了一跳。刚才彼此都太投入，完全忘了还开着音乐。

“我的手机呢，我把歌关上——”Henrik在床上摸了摸，并没有自己手机的身影。

“Lea Calling。”音乐弱下，音箱里传来Siri冰冷的声音，接着音乐声又回到了正常的音量。

Tarjei感觉自己僵硬了，好像是中了什么哈利波特里会出现的咒语。

Henrik在地上找到了自己的手机，他切断了蓝牙，关掉了音乐，接起电话，钻回被窝搂着Tarjei。

“喂，怎么了？还不睡？”Tarjei把头埋在被子里，试图过滤掉Henrik的声音，可是他无法抑制自己想要去听Henrik平时都会对Lea说些什么。

“嗯，我也想你。嗯，试镜怎么样？嗯，嗯，哈哈哈，那个秀导就是这样的啦，我知道的。嗯，嗯……”

Tarjei听着他们这样闲聊着，屈辱感再次顺着他的脊椎升起。他想发出声音让Lea知道他的存在，让Lea知道Henrik是个怎样卑劣的男人，在背后欺骗她，可某种程度上，他又觉得这有些刺激，这样太过分了，他看不起自己，可是他又贪恋这种暧昧的感觉，此刻Henrik的手指正在他的小腹游走着，可他正对着电话那头的女人甜言蜜语。

Tarjei不知道该怎么办，他只能咬住自己的食指，继续像鸵鸟一样藏在被子里。

“好的，晚安，mua。”Henrik终于挂了电话。

他靠在床板上，看着缩在被子里的Tarjei。

一时间，他也不知道该说些什么。

他叹了口气，关上了床头灯，再次从背后搂住Tarjei，Tarjei依旧乖顺地躺在他的怀里。和他十指相扣。

黑暗的房间里，呼吸声编织着不知道属于谁的愧疚感，在空气中静谧地流动。

夜深了。

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOO DISSSSSSSS PLZZZZZ

**Author's Note:**

> *Lea这个角色，有纠结要不要直接是用她的名字，而且这种女性角色也比较违背我一直的价值观，不太会写这种，所以我是想说我没有要黑Lea的意思，角色需要，感觉写的有点好像在judge这种角色的行为？但绝对没有那个意思……用她的名字是希望看着比较真实。  
> **反正是平行宇宙中的轰塔XD 请不要真情实感地带入自己  
> ***标题曲是Alicia Keys的 Teenage Love Affair，也会是文章的具体走向。


End file.
